Cursed Love
by Kassandra85
Summary: Thorin is king under the mountain and goes on yet another journey to secure his reclaimed kingdom and his broken heart. Hobbit AU and Hobbit/slight LotR Crossover. Post BoFA and post War of the Ring. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Middle Earth AU. After the Battle of the Five Armies and after the war of the One Ring. I know that there are 60 years between the two events, but in favor of my story I decided to make them happen only two years apart, hence AU. I sincerely hope that you like and enjoy my story anyway and that you can ignore the timeline.**

Thorin cursed as it purred down rain for the third day straight since they were on the road. There he was, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, riding through Middle Earth on yet another journey. Now that he was king he had to stabilise his reign with various alliances and bonds with other kingdoms. He did not want to leave the mountain and his gold, but he knew that he had to.

There was a strong reason why Thorin had chosen to go on this diplomatic journey himself. On the road he felt at peace, more so than under his mountain. The whispers of the gold were gone and he felt more like himself. He had lost alot to the madness that was Durin´s curse. He had lost his mind and in the Battle of the Five Armies he had almost lost his nephews and his life. When he thought of Filis and Kilis lifeless bodies to his feet, Thorin wished that he had died that day. Dis had not forgiven him until today and remained in the Blue Mountains, alone in her fury. Thorin had thought about passing the Blue Mountains on his way south, but his sister had forbidden him to come. She did not want to see him and Thorin respected her wishes, knowing that he could not face her with the shame he felt. He had not been able to protect his sister sons properly and he would never forgive himself. Today, Kili accompanied him on the journey south, while Fili had stayed backin Erebor and ruled during Thorins absence.

In the Battle of the Five Armies, Kili had taken a blow to his face and a huge, white scar had stayed as a reminder of this battle. The young dwarf was still handsome and the scar gave him a more adventurous appearance, but Thorin winced everytime he looked into his nephews face. If it had not been for Tauriel, the captain of the guard of the Mirkwood king, Kili would have died that day. Tauriel had driven Azog back from Kilis body and had protected him from Azogs and Bolgs bodyguards. Fili had protected his uncle until an arrow had pierced his shoulder and another arrow found the way into his hip. As he had fallen to his knees, one of the orcs had knocked him unconscious, but Thorin had managed to kill the orc before it had killed his nephew. In return, Thorin had been injured by Bolgs warhammer, but he had survived the battle in the end. He was told afterwards, that someone in a grey hood, probably an elf, had driven Bolg back and had distracted him until Beorn had rushed into battle and had killed him. Thorin had the feeling that he knew who that hodded figure might have been, but the thought of this person rushing to his aid pained him deeply. This person had loved him so much, that despite all that had happened, this person had rushed to his aid and had saved his life. He had not seen the grey hooded figure again after the battle. Thorin thought about that person every day and in his shame he tortured himself with allegations and the feeling of guilt.

On the way south the delegation from Erebor would pass the home of another person wronged by Thorin. Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. Thorin was riding towards the Shire in the company of Bofur, the hobbit´s closest friend. Maybe, with Bofur at his side, the hobbit and former burglar would be able to forgive Thorin for what he did to him. In his madness Thorin had nearly killed Bilbo, who had stolen the Arkenstone from the mad king to force him to reason. But Thorin had been beyond reason that day. He had nearly tossed the halfling down of Erebors walls and had banished him. After the Battle of the Five Armies, Gandalf had taken Bilbo away to shield him from the grief and sorrow of the aftermath of the battle. Bilbo had known that Thorin had survived, but he had not dared to face the king, probably out of fear and hurt. Thorin had no idea how to ask for the hobbit´s forgiveness, but he had to try. And Bilbo was only one of the people who had to forgive the king.

Thorin had done alot for his people. He had led them away from Erebor, once the dragon had taken their home. He had led them to safety and wealth in the Blue Mountains and had sacrificed his own title and rank by working in the villages of men as a mere blacksmith on their way south. His own life had not been important, Thorin had only thought about his people. His honor and loyalty towards his fellow dwarves had assured him their unshakable loyalty and love in return and as Thorin had been crowned in the newly reclaimed Erebor, the dwarves under the mountain cheered and roared in triumph. Thorin had been an honorable and good dwarf all his life, until the curse of his line had caught up with him. It had destroyed him and it had destroyed Thorins friendship and love towards the two people of his company who had not been of his kin.

Kaya gazed at the horizon and let the wind play with her hair. She was standing on the edge of Minas Tirith´s huge terasse, a place of peace and quiet and of utter beauty. She had the feeling that she could gaze upon half of Middle Earth from that spot and closed her eyes, listening to the howling of the wind. Finally there was peace. She was tired of fighting. Tired of death and loss. Tired of grief. Tired of any feelings at all.

The former princess of men sighed deeply. Here she was, formerly a respected princess and highly respectable woman, living in the White City as a mere courtlady. She was grateful that queen Arwen had offered her to stay as her courtlady and performed her duty loyaly and thoughtfully. But still she had a heavy heart when she looked upon the royal class of Gondor. Once she had been on eye level with them. How deep had she sunken.

Kaya had been the princess of the men of the north, once, before she had lost everything to love. Her father had died early and her mother had tried to marry Kaya to powerful kings or princes of men to seal alliances. But the headstrong princess had not accepted a forced marriage. She managed to scare away several marriage candidates until her mother forced her to chose. Kaya would marry or else she would lose her rightful place as heiress to the throne. Kaya had a strong sense of duty and she was a skilled diplomat. Her duty was to take over the reign of her people one day. But she was clever, too. As long as her mother had only one daughter, she could not force her to do anything. She could not banish her only daughter beacuse of her disobedience, or else, she would lose the throne herself.

Kayas luck changed as her mother became pregnant again and had another daughter. The father of the princess was an elven diplomat from Mirkwood and his little daughter had inherited the elf´s arrogance and pride. Kayas relationship to her little sister was icy and distant. The little princess seemed to know that she could beat her older sister to the throne and behaved that way. She showed no respect and no affection towards her sister and soon, Kaya learned to hate her own flesh and blood. Kaya fled to Rivendell, to the house of her childhood friend, Arwen Undomiel, and her father Elrond and waited for her mother to chose a new marriage candidate. Usually, Kaya strongly disliked elves, but the half elf Elrond and his family had been an exception. She felt safe in the hidden elven city and enjoyed the peace and quiet until one day, dwarves intruded the peace of Rivendell and turned her life upside down.

Sometimes, Kaya wanted to curse the day she had met him. The day their eyes had met and she had fallen in love instantly. Like a stupid little peasant girl. But while she felt the pain in her heart, Kaya would not want to forget the wonderful moments with him. Near him. Or in his arms.

Kaya turned around and faced north. She could not see the Lonely Mountain from Minas Tirith, but in her mind she pictured the huge mountain with its white top and green gate. Her heart called out to her lost love, who had been crowned king under the mountain over a year ago. Her lost love who had probably forgotten about her. Her lost love who had cost her everything.

_Kaya had met Thorin in Rivendell as he and his company of twelve loyal dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit had crossed on their way to Erebor. She had been chatting with Arwen as Lindir rushed past them, hurrying to the gate and mumbling something about dwarves. Arwen and Kaya had looked at each other and silently followed lord Elronds right hand down to the gate. Standing behind the great stone pillars, Kaya had looked upon Thorins company for the first time. The dwarves´ arrogance had angered her and she was close to give the king of the dwarves a piece of her mind as he rudely answered Elronds polite smalltalk. Arwen had only smirked at her friend´s temper and had pulled her back. Lateron, Elrond had asked his daughter and his guest to eat in the smaller dinning hall in the west wing of Rivendell. The elven lord wanted to keep his daughter and his guest away from the rowdy dwarves and sighed deeply as he left to accompany Gandalf and the king of the dwarves to dinner. But he had underestimated Kayas couriosity and deep into the night, Kaya sneaked into the guest wing to take a look at Elronds other guests. She watched the hobbit and Thorin and heard the words Gandalf and Elrond exchanged about the goldmadness of the line of Durin. Thorin, the king of the dwarves, listened to his host talking about the curse of his line and turned away sadly. The expression on his face had touched Kaya deeply. A deep sadness clouded his blue eyes and the frown on his face made him look vulnerable. The dwarf king was strong in his appearance, but Kaya could see a crack in his hard and aloof appearance. She did not know the dwarf, but all Kaya wanted to do was touch his bearded face to comfort him. She felt a strange attraction toward this dwarf and she could not tell why. She had never seen a dwarf in her life, but her father had told her stories about them. He had told her about the small, burly and ugly dwarves in their dark and cold mountains. He had told her that the dwarves were interested in nothing more than their riches and that their greed, arrogance and pride had isolated them from the other people in Middle Earth. But these dwarves seemed different. Kaya had found out that they were on a journey to reclaim their homeland which had been taken from them by a dragon a hundred and fifty years ago. It seemed a worthy and honorable quest and Kayas lust for adventure came forward. Silently, Kaya backed away into the shadows and followed the dwarf king down to the dark corridors in Rivendell._

**_Ok, so far, so good...I have written nothing more so far, I want to hear your feedback first. Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the HobbitCon 2 in Bonn, Germany, Graham McTavish brought tears to my eyes as he was asked why he had no accompanied his brother Balin to Moria. He answered that Dwalin probably had to cope with his grief about losing Thorin, Fili and Kili in the BoFA and had wished to have died himself that day in their place. He had probably stopped fighting after that and would not follow his brother on yet another costful quest. The fact that Balin died in Moria must had been hard on Dwalin. As Graham McTavish said correctly, grief is the worst with the survivors. **

Thorin and his company arrived in the Shire in spring. The grass was fresh and green and the cherry trees were blooming. It was a wonderful and peacefiul place. The dwarves acknowledged the Shire's beauty for the first time, since their first visit had been at night and they had not seen much of Bilbos hometown, then.

The king under the mountain sighed as he looked back at the dwarves in his company. Kili, Bofur and Dori had accompanied him back. After the Battle of the Five Armies, the thirteen dwarves of the company had believed the worst to be behind them. But in the last two years, death and loss had struck Thorins brave company of dwarves. Balin and Ori had died in Moria, fighting the goblins as they tried to reclaim their ancient kingdom. Gimli, son of Gloin, had found their dead bodies as he had crossed the mines with the fellowship of the ring. Dwalin had stayed behind in Erebor, bitter and sad in his grief. The loss of his older brother and his partner Ori had broken the warriors heart. Nori, also grieving over his little brother's death had stayed behind in Erebor to divert his dark thoughts in the service of prince Fili. Nori, as Erebors spymaster, supported the young heir as best as he could. Oin had established a huge infirmary under the mountain and worked in close contact with the elves of Mirkwood, learning more about elven healing techniques and elven herbs. Gloin and his wife had settled down in Erebor and were proud of their son Gimli, who had been part of the fellowship which had accompanied Bilbos nephew Frodo to Mordor, to destroy the one ring Bilbo had found during his journey with Thorin to Erebor. That Gimli had become best friend to Thranduils son, Legolas, was a surprise to everyone. But since Kili had fallen in love with an elf, Gimlis friendship to one was the smaller drama.

Bombur was running the kitchen and food supplies in Erebor and was in close contact to the neighbouring kingdoms concerning food trade. He had asked Thorin and his company to bring some food culture back from the Shire as well. Bifur was the same as ever. He was not talking much and only Khuzdul. The dwarf with the axe in his head spent his days in the mines, surveing the progress.

Thorin looked at his younger nephew, who was riding behing him. Kili was gazing into the green of the Shire and a peaceful expression showed on his face. Kili had still not grown a beard, but he did not mind. Tauriel, the captain of Thranduils personal guard, liked him better without a beard. The love between the elf and his nephew gave Thorin a headache. Like Thorin himself, Kili seemed to be attracted to women outside of the dwarven race. But Thorin still felt a strong dislike for elves. After all these years and the bonding between his kin and the elves, Thorin had difficulties in accepting the change in the relationship between elves and dwarves. The two people had felt nothing but mistrust and hatred against each other for more than thousand years. In the Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil had fought fiercely. Tauriel had saved Kilis life and Legolas had not left Gimlis side during the journey to destroy the One ring. Maybe Thorin would have to live with the constant presence of elves in his vicinity. But right now, Thorin tried to focus on the present. He had to find Bilbo and he had to apologise. Thorin stopped his pony and frowned. Where was Bag End? He realised that he was lost again.

_Thorin cursed as he walked down the narrow corridors of Rivendell. He had no idea where his chambers were and he had the feeling that he had walked in circles for ages. This cursed place looked the same all over! And if that was not bad enough, Thorin had the feeling that he was followed. These elves probably spied on him and his company, as if they were some untrustworthy folk. Thorin was about to turn around and yell into the dark corridor as he was adressed from behind._

_'May I help you, master dwarf?' a female voice asked._

_Thorin turned around and faced the she-elf standing in the dark. The moon was shining behind her back and he could only see some minor details. She was only barely taller than him and long brown curls fell over her back. The dwarf king assumed that Elronds daughter, the Evenstar had found him wandering around in her home._

_'I apologise, my lady.' Thorin bowed slightly. 'But I believe that I am lost.'_

_'Your chambers are that way.' the elf pointed the other way. 'Turn right and then twice to the left. Or just follow the noise.'_

_Thorin frowned, but in the distance he could hear the company cheer and sing. He was about to ask what was wrong about their merry gathering, but the elf had gone. Grumbling he walked back and this time he found his chambers. He laid down and heard furniture crack and break in the neighbouring room. Follow the noise, alright._

_The next morning, Thorin walked onto the huge balcony on which the elves had served breakfast. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were already present, as well as most of his company. A female elf was sitting beside Elrond and the lord introduced her as Arwen. Thorin closely looked at her, but he could not see any similarity to the elf from yesterday. Arwen was tall and had straight black hair. The elven princess bowed before Thorin and smiled at him softly and politely. She seemed to meet him for the first time. _

_'Is everything alright, king Thorin?' she asked and her voice sounded like the rings of hundreds of silver bells. Definetly not the woman Thorin had met the last night. _

_Thorin only shook his head and decided to ist down opposite of her. 'Everything is in order, lady Arwen.'_

Kaya closed her eyes in defeat. She was in bed in her room in Minas Tirith and could not sleep. Again. She could only think about how her life had changed in Rivendell as she had met Thorin. Until today, she could not explain what had drawn her to the dwarven king. The moment she had seen him, she had been fascinated by him. He had been impolite, rude and ignorant, but for some reason Kaya had not been bothered too much by it. She hated it if men had no manners and the dwarves definetly had none, but nevertheless she had found them to be quite interesting. She had listened to the dwarves sing at dinner and the merry song had made her smile. She had seen Lindir retreat from the dinning hall, muttering something about insufferable dwarves, with cream and salad stuck in his long hair. They were the complete opposite of elves and Kaya had been determined to learn more about them. Then she had run into some of them bathing in one of Rivendells fountains. Naked. Completely naked.

Kaya decided to take a walk. She would not find any sleep that night and sighed as she put on her courtlady's dress and a fitting cloak. Silently, she slipped out of the royal wing and walked through the terrasse gardens of the White City. Siting down at the edge of a small pool, Kaya let her feet dip into the welcome cold. Slowly, she moved her feet in the cold wetness and watched the soft waves crash against the other side.

'Why are you wandering in the night?' a soft voice from behind made Kaya jump. 'Your soul is troubled. Your heart is cold and your mind is busy.'

Arwen sat down beside her courtlady and friend. Kaya knew that Arwen worried about her. Kaya had always been an energetic and wild character. Since she had arrived in Minas Tirith a few months ago, she had not been the same. Arwen had asked her what had happened, but her friend would not tell her. Kaya had arrived in the clothes of a mere merchant woman, exhausted and filthy from the journey. The guards had not let her pass to meet the queen and Kaya had waited for days until she had the chance to talk to Arwen on the streets of Gondor. The proud Kaya had asked the queen to grant her a position in her court, for she had nowhere else to go. Her mother had exiled her and the former princess was stripped of all ranks and titles. The queen of Gondor suspected that it had something to do with the company of dwarves who had come to Rivendell before they had reclaimed Erebor. The company who had taken Kaya with them into unknown territory. But Arwen was sure that Kayas pain had more to do with their majestic leader than the other dwarves. She had watched Kaya fall for the exiled king more every day. Although she had not understood her friend's fascination with the dwarf, she had not acted against it. It was the first time that Kaya had shown any interest in another male being and Arwen had hoped that it would go well. It had, for a some time.

All Arwen knew, was that her friend was now homeless and on her own during a terrible war, without any protection from her rank. She did not even want to imagine what the beautiful woman had to endure during her journey to Gondor, all alone on the road, facing orcs, Urukhai and wild men. It had been understood that she had taken Kaya as her courtlady and she had not asked any further. Kaya would talk when she was ready.

Together with Eowyn, Kaya stayed at Arwens side during court and sometimes even out of it. Kayas education as a princess was helpful and she integrated well into the royal class of Gondor. Arwen knew that it took her friend a huge amount of self control to accept her place inferior to those who had formerly been on eyelevel with her. But sometimes, the pain in Kayas eyes made her think that the former princess had accepted this fate as her punishment. A punishment Arwen could not understand.

'The meeting of kings will start tomorrow.' Arwen informed her friend. She worried what this meeting might do to her courtlady, who had been banished by her own mother and now lived in shame below her former rank, for everyone to see. Kayas mother was one of the leaders of men who would arrive the following day.

'I know.' Kaya nodded. The thought to meet her mother and her half sister again made her sick. But she had a duty as Arwen courtlady now and she would face her past with her head held up. 'I will be ready, do not worry.'

'I know that you will.' Arwen took her friends hand. She had information for her friend and wanted to see her reaction. 'The young king Bain will arrive in two days and apparently king Thorin himself is on his way to Minas Tirith. He will also bring Frodos uncle Bilbo and the four halflings who have been on the journey with Estel. Do you remember Merry and Pippin?'

At the mention of king Thorin, Kaya stiffened and her expression became blank. _So he was the problem,_ Arwen thought.

'I remember Merry and Pippin.' Kaya nodded. In fact these two hobbits had painfully reminded her of Fili and Kili. Kaya closed her eyes, pained from the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thorin!' Bilbo could not believe his eyes as he opened the door of Bag End. Despite of what had happened, Bilbo had forgiven the king long ago and was happy to see him in good health.

'Bilbo.' Thorin smiled faintly. 'It is good to see you, again.'

The king of Erebor was surprised by the hobbits reaction. He had not thought that the former burglar would forgive him his words and actions so quickly. He had almost killed his loyal companion.

'You look as if you saw a ghost!' Bilbo laughed. He seemed relieved to see old friends again. 'And you brought Bofur, Dori and Kili!'

The hobbit stormed out of his smial and hugged the dwarves. Thorin could see the other hobbits passing them frown at the obvious affection Bilbo was showing towards the dwarves. As beautiful as the Shire was, its people were not.

'Uncle...who is at our door?' a black haired hobbit came to the door, but froze as he saw their visitors.

'Frodo, dear lad.' Bilbo walked back to his door and took his nephew by his shoulders. 'This is Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. The mithril shirt which saved your life in Moria was his gift to me.'

Frodo looked at Thorin with big eyes and bowed clumsily. Thorin could see that one of his fingers was missing. He knew only little about Bilbos nephew. All he knew was that he had carried the one ring all the way to Mordor and destroyed it. He had saved Middle Earth from a terrible fate. An honorable quest for a creature that small.

'It is an honor to meet you, your majesty.' Frodo muttered, but Thorins shook his head.

'No. It is an honor to meet you. Your bravery and your courage saved all of us.' Thorin bowed before Frodo and his companions followed his example.

Frodo blushed and looked down at his feet. 'I had loyal companions who supported this quest. I would not have made it alone.'

Frodos eyes moved to the side and he gazed upon the hobbit hole of his most loyal friend, Samwise Gamgee. Without him, he would have failed in destroying the ring.

'A brave and loyal company...' Bilbos eyes grew dark as he remembered what Gandalf had told him weeks ago as he had passed the Shire. 'I am so sorry, Thorin. I heard about Balin and Ori. Dwalin must be devastated.'

Thorin only managed to nod and Dori had difficulties holding back a sob.

'But please! Where are my manners? Come in!' Bilbo waved them all in and frowned at the curious glances of his neighbours. 'There is plenty of food ready...thank Yavanna, the dreadful Lobelia has not sold all of my property.'

The green door closed behind the hobbits and their dwarven friends and protected them from the curious eyes and spying ears of the hobbits of the Shire.

Kaya held her head high as she met with all the kings and lords of Middle Earth. Most of them had eyed her with grim expressions, for she had either rejected their or their sons hands in marriage. Many of them smiled at her smugly and made her feel like the dust and filth below their boots.

Her mother made an appearance before noon. The proud and powerful queen entered the great hall of Minas Tirith as if it was her own palace and Kayas half sister, Moya, followed her with the same arrogant expression. The seven year old princess was a beautiful child, with the blond hair of her elven father and the brown eyes of her mother. But despite her young age, Moya was arrogant and proud beyond reason and Kaya could feel her dislike for her little sister bubbling in her stomach.

'King Elessar, Queen Arwen.' Kayas mother bowed deeply and Moya followed her lead. 'It is an honor to be a guest at your court.'

She did not even look at her daughter, who stood at the queens side. Kaya tried to not feel hurt by her mothers rejection and looked at her sister, only to see her smirk at her in a satisfied manner. Fighting her anger and hurt, Kaya stood straight and tried to concentrate on something else. Her mind started to wander and remembered happier times.

_'Dear __Gods!' Kaya covered her eyes and turned away from the fountain. Twelve naked dwarves. Twelve completely naked dwarves. _

_She had seen naked men already, but never dwarves. Kaya blushed as she had to admit that many of the dwarves were quite attractive, despite all the stories she had heard._ _There were two younger dwarves who swam to the edge of the fountain as they saw Kaya._

_'She is a female, right?' Kaya heard one of them say and turned around with a huff. _

_'I beg your pardon?' she asked and put her hands on her waist. _

_The brown haired one looked at her with a caught expression and the blond one smirked at her._

_'I apologise my lady, but my little brother seems to have difficulties to distinguish male and female elves.' he yelped as his brother pushed him under water for his words. _

_Despite her anger, Kaya had to laugh and walked closer. 'It happens to me all the time.' That was a lie, but for some reason she wanted the brown haired dwarf to feel better. He seemed quite shaken by the fact that he had apparently mistaken a male for a female. Kaya teased Lindir for his female looks often enough, so the truth was not so far off. _

_'Really?' he asked and looked at her with big brown eyes, while his brother coughed and shook his golden head like a wet lion. 'I am Kili, by the way, at your service.'_

_'And Fili." the blond one coughed._

_'Kili and Fili.' Kaya had no idea how people could distinguish the names of the two. 'At your service as well. Is it a dwarvish greeting?'_

_'Yes, it is.' Kili grinned and Fili looked Kaya up and down before he answered. 'It is not meant literally._

_Kaya laughed again, but then she realised that she was standing by a fountain, talking to two naked dwarves. She stepped back and turned around. 'It was a pleasure, Kili, Fili, I will leave you to your...bath.'_

_'You could join us.' Kaya turned around and looked at Fili who smirked at her. He was a good looking dwarf and she could imagine that many dwarf lasses would have considered his offer. _

_'Over my dead body.' she snarled and saw him grin before she left. _

_'Smooth...' she could hear Kili say as she turned around the corner. _

_'At least I did not mistake her for a male.' Fili answered and made Kaya roll her eyes._

'Well, that was not so bad. But your little sister...what an awful child!' Eowyn shook her head as she walked away from the throne room with Kaya. 'Are you alright?'

Kaya smiled at Eowyn. She loved her for her honesty and warmth. Eowyn had endured so much in her life already, but different to Kaya, she earned a life at the side of her soulmate, Faramir. Many times, Kaya envied her for that.

'I am fine.' Kaya answered. She dreaded the coming evening and rubbed her forehead to fight her headache. The queens courtladies would help the servants to serve wine and would honor the guests with their service. Kaya only hoped that she would not accidentally pour some wine over her sisters head.

'Be strong.' Eowyn told her. 'Do not show them how you feel. They will use it against you.'

'I will try.' Kaya nodded and smiled at her friend.

'You should wear that dress Arwen gave you for special occasions.' Eowyn told her with a smirk. 'Show the kings and lords that even a common courtlady can shine upon all other ladies in the room. You are more fair and beautiful than most princesses I know. The rank is of no importance.'

'I wish you were right.' Kaya looked down at herself. 'Thank you, Eowyn. Indeed, there are things more important than rank and title. Like friendship.'

'And love.' Eowyn smiled dreamily as she thought of her husband. She did not know what she did to Kaya in that moment.

Kaya did not dress into the beautiful dress Eowyn had mentionned earlier. She had worn that dress in Rivendell when she had met Thorin for the second time. It was a flowing red dress and it would fit a queen.

_'Uncle! F__ili was flirting with an elf today. He made her blush. We were naked.' Thorin shook his head as he heard Kili inform him about their afternoon. _

_'You got to be jocking.' Dwalin rolled his eyes. 'What is it with you two and elves? They are skinny, pale and ugly. No beards, no proper feasting culture...no ale! No meat!'_

_Dwalin continued pointing out the missing elven attributes and Thorin felt a headache build up behind his eyes. He was about to say something as they were interrupted by two females striding down the stairway to the royal wing. _

_'I cannot believe you did this!' Arwen, Elronds daughter, exclaimed and looked at the female following her. Thorin blinked as he recognised the woman who had shown him the way to his rooms last night. At least he thought that it was her. She was smaller than the elven princess and brown curls fell over her shoulders. The two elves were clad into beautiful gowns and Thorin had to concentrate to not gap at them like his nephews did. But they were gaping at the smaller elf._

_'That's her." Kili muttered._

_'Who?' Thorin frowned at his nephew._

_'The elf Fili wooed this afternoon.' Kili grinned and earned a slap to the back of his head by his brother. _

_Meanwhile, the second woman cocked an eyebrow at the elven princess. 'He did not leave me much of a choice!'_

_Lord Elrond appreared and joined the two females. He looked at both of them with a smile and Thorin wondered who the second female was. She could not be his daughter, for he knew that Elrond only had one daughter. _

_'Peace, my daughter. What did the princess do?' Elrond showed one of his rare smiles and Thorin tried to fight his curiosity. So the other elf was a princess, too?_

_'She hit Elladan unconscious!' Arwen gestured how the princess had given her punch._

_'He kissed me!' the brunette crossed her arms._

_'We were rehearsing a play!' Arwen looked at her father for help. 'We rehearsed the play of Beren and Luthien. Elladan was Beren and Kaya was Luthien. Elladan kissed Kaya and she punched him square in the face. He will have a black eye for days!'_

_'Why did I have to play Luthien?' Kaya grumbled and made Elrond smirk. _

_'Well, I could not play Luthien! I am his sister.' Arwen replied. But she was obviously amused. _

_Elrond shook his head in amusement and wanted to calm Kaya down as he became aware of the dwarves sitting in his garden. Arwen and Kaya also stopped quarreling and Kaya blushed as she saw Fili and Kili stand behind Thorin._

_Thorin thought that she blushed because of Filis advances, but he could not be more wrong. Kaya was suddenly very aware of her dress and the free skin it was showing. The cleavage was cut very lose and left alot of her shoulders free. She could feel Thorins gaze on her and shyly pulled her hair over her bare skin, not knowing what she did to Thorin with that gesture. The exiled king had not indulged in the pleasures of the body in a long time and the fiery woman with the long curls and the smooth skin caught his attention. She had already been on his mind after their first encounter the night before and now that he could see her, she fascinated him even more. _

_'Her name is Kaya...' Thorin could hear Kili whisper behind his back. 'This is no elven name.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin and his company did not stay in the Shire for long. In only a few days they had realized that the adventurous character of both Bilbo and Frodo had made them outcasts in the hobbit's society. Frodo had his friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin who tried to divert his dark thoughts and torturing memories. But Bilbo was all alone. Thorin asked him to come to Gondor with him and his company and it did not take a lot of talking for Bilbo to agree. They would also take Merry and Pippin with them, but Frodo would stay in the Shire. He and Sam were inseperable and they would stand against the hostile and ignorant attitude of the other hobbits. Frodo was tired of travelling. He wanted to stay home and read his books and smoke in his garden. He was tired of adventures and Thorin could not blame him.

On a sunny spring day, the company of four dwarves and three hobbits rode for Gondor. Bilbo looked back one last time and smiled at his nephew, who stood at the gate of Bag End, waving and smiling. At least this time, his home would be waiting for him when he came back.

After half a day, both Thorin and Bilbo were ready to ride back and dump Kili, Merry and Pippin in the nearest river. The three younger ones were chatting and telling each other about their adventures and were exaggerating massively. Merry had fought three oliphants, Pippin had defeated hordes of orcs and Kili had protected both his uncle and his brother from the pale orc, Azog, while he had wooed the elven maid, Tauriel.

'This Touriel…' Pippin asked Kili.

'Tauriel, with an A.' Kili corrected him and made Bilbo smirk.

'Yes, as I said, Touriel….' Pippin continued and made Bilbo chuckle. That was Kilis punishment for always calling him Boggins. 'Is she pretty?'

'Of course she is pretty!' Kili seemed taken back. 'Worthy of a prince like me.' He added cheekily and blinked at Thorin who only rolled his eyes.

'I thought that dwarves preferred women with beards and…well…hair everywhere!' Pippin asked curiously. 'I for my taste find that extremely…odd, but at least we would never get in the way of each other as far as women are concerned.'

Merry rode alongside of his cousin and new friend and huffed. 'You remember that you caught the bride´s bouquet at Sams wedding, right? That means that you will be the next one to get married!'

'Catching flowers mean that one gets married next?' Kili frowned. 'Why?'

'Well….' Merry and Pippin looked at each other questioningly. 'Master Bilbo?'

Bilbo snorted and shook his head. 'It is an old custom, nothing more. And it does not mean anything….'

'Phewww….' Pippin seemed relieved. 'So….maybe we should start looking for a nice lass for uncle Bilbo? He is way older than we are and should not stay alone all his life, ey?'

Bilbo shook his head and sighed. 'Nope, no lass for me, dear cousin. Do not even think of it.'

'Didn´t you say that a princess accompanied you on your quest?' Pippin asked curiously and frowned as Thorin, Kili and Bilbo looked down all together. 'What? Bad topic?'

'Well….it had to be brought up sometime.' Bilbo sighed and looked at Thorin.

'I do not want to speak about it.' Thorin growled.

'Her, Thorin, not it.' Bilbo teased, but sighed as he saw Thorins expression. 'I get from the look on your face that she left?'

'We have not heard from her ever since she…well, yes, she left.' Kili quickly stopped talking as his uncle glared at him.

'Ehmmm…..was she pretty?' Pippin asked and despite the torturing memory, all dwarves and Bilbo had to smile.

_Lord Elrond sighed and turned towards the dwarves. So much for his plan to keep his guest away from the unmannered dwarves._

_'King Thorin, may I introduce a friend of my family, princess Kaya from the Northern realm.' Elrond smiled as he saw the look on Thorins nephews faces. The king was looking nothing but grumpy, as usual._

_'King Thorin, master dwarves.' Kaya bowed and tucked the streaks of hair behind her ear, revealing the round tip. 'And yes, I am no elf.'_

_Lord Elrond and Arwen looked at each other and smiled. Sometimes, father and daughter needed no words. Silently they retreated to their rooms and left Kaya with the dwarves. As they were gone, Kaya cocked an eyebrow at Fili and Kili. _

_'You mistook me for an elf? That's even worse than mistaking me for a male!' she stated amused. _

_'Again?' Dwalin roared of laughter and slapped Kili on the shoulder. 'And, no offense, my lady. You do look like an elf.'_

_Thorin smirked as he saw the unhappy expression on Kayas face. 'I am neither tall, nor graceful, nor fair…..but I am sure that you agree, master dwarf, since you think that all elven beings are hairless and ugly.' _

_Kaya smirked as she saw Dwalins caught expression. _

_'Since when were you spying on us?' Thorin asked and stepped forward menacingly. But the princess of men did not back away. _

_'Since you arrived here.' Kaya grinned. _

_'What?' Dwalin growled. 'Are you a spy? Are you plotting against us and our quest?'_

_'I know only little about your quest, master dwarf.' Kaya frowned. 'But your journey will lead me past my home and I will have to return anyway.'_

_'Where is your home, lassie?' a smaller dwarf with white hair stepped forward. He had been standing behind Dwalin and Kaya had not seen him._

_'The kingdom of the northern realm is my home.' Kaya told them. 'King Morg….was my father.'_

_'The norther realm is ruled by his queen now, isn´t it?' Balin asked kindly. 'Your mother? She is a fierce and strong ruler.'_

_'She is…..yes, she is….' Kaya sighed. She had wanted to say that her mother was proud and ignorant, but this was none of the dwarves business. 'Your path will lead you past my city. You could rest there and gather some I am sure that my mother would be thrilled to know me safe in the company of dwarves.'_

_'Our quest is an important one.' Thorin growled. 'I will not risk this quest for the protection of a princess.'_

_Thorin spat out the word princess as if he had a bad taste on his tongue. But instead of feeling insulted, Kaya smirked. 'I know that princes and kings only come to the princess´s aid in fairytales, master dwarves. Nevertheless,my offer stands. I will travel back to the northern realm tomorrow. You can come with me or travel on your own.'_

_With these words, Kaya turned around, but not after she had bowed before Thorin and had blinked at Fili and Kili._

_'That girl is trouble.' Dwalin remarked and looked at his brother._

_'Her mother holds an iron rule over her kingdom.' Balin told them. 'She is a powerful queen and maybe we should reconsider her offer. We will be in need of allies when we reclaim the mountain and I am sure that you will not ask the elves of Mirkwood?'_

_Balin looked at Thorin with a warm smile and waited for the king´s reply._

_'No king, nor queen, will offer us an alliance without getting something in return.' Thorin mused. _

_'Well, Fili could always marry her.' Kili suggested and did not know how close he was to Kayas fate._

'I hate her!' Kaya growled and paced up and down the corridor outside of the great hall of Minas Tirith. Arwen sighed and looked at her friend in worry. The queen of Gondor had prevented that Kaya spilled wine over her sisters head in the last moment. The spoiled young princess and heir to the throne of the northern realm had made her older sister serve her from head to toe and had pointed out her downfall more than once in full public. At first, Kaya had ignored her, but as time passed she had not been able to ignore her sister's behavior anymore.

'She has no right to treat you like this.' Even the gentle Arwen was frowning. 'You are my courtlady and my friend. No servant. Besides, regardless your official title, you are a princess by bloodline. Nothing she will say will change that.'

'This is all my fault, really.' Kaya sighed. 'If I had gotten married like my mother wanted, none of this would have happened. I would be first in line to the throne and not this spoiled brat. And I would bring happiness and prosper to my people.'

'Would you have been happy if you had married a man chosen by your mother?' Arwen asked and expected her friend to shake her head. But Kaya did not.

'Maybe.' she whispered and left a shocked Arwen behind.

The next day, the delegation from Mirkwood arrived. Kaya watched as King Thranduil, prince Legolas and the captain of the guard, Tauriel, entered the throne room. Kaya had known Legolas since her birth and called him "uncle". As well as with Arwen, Kaya was bound to him in deep friendship. But she could not stand Legolas father. To Kaya, the elf lord was dishonorable and ignorant. He did not care for the fates of others, only for his own. She had never understood how he and Legolas could be father and son. _Legolas must be all his mother _Kaya mused. Tauriel was the only one who could not hide her surprise as she saw Kaya stand beside the queen of Gondor, clad in a simple maids dress. She frowned before she could regain control over her features. Kaya smiled at Tauriels reaction. The she-elf had always been too honest for her good. It was a miracle, that Thranduil had not thrown her out of the guard after she had abandoned him to follow the dwarves to Laketown. She had followed her heart and her conscience and Kaya held her in high respect. Of course, she would never tell her that. Tauriel and Kaya had fought each other several times. For some reason, the two warrior women would not bond, although they had so much in common.

_'Kili!' Thorin yelled though the storm. They had left Rivendell in the morning and had walked right into a fight between stone giants in the Misty Mountains. The king of the dwarves had to watch as the stone giant with his nephew clinging to the rock fell against a stone wall and rolled down the abyss. _

_'Fili!' Kili yelled right behind him. If the situation would not be that dangerous, Thorin would have laughed. After all these years, he still mixed up his nephews. He rushed around the corner and sighed in relief as he spotted Fili and half of his company alive and well. But he did not see all of them._

_'Where is Bilbo? Where is our burglar?' Bofur asked, panic in his voice._

_The Halfling was hanging on the edge of the cliff, holding on for dear life. Ori and Bofur tried to reach him, but the hobbit slipped. Thorin did not think about it and came to the halflings aid. He hurled Bilbo up and slipped himself. If Dwalin would not have caught his arm, he would have fallen into the dark. Then the quest would have been over before it had really begun. Thorin was carrying the key to the secret door and he also had the map. In his anger and frustration he snapped at Bilbo and ignored his burglar´s hurt look. Lateron, he would regret his harsh words. After the escape from the goblin tunnels, Bilbo saved Thorins live by defending his unconscious body against Azog, the pale orc who had been hunting the company since they had left the Shire. The hobbits brave actions opened the kings eyes for the bravery and loyalty of people outside of his kin and he continued the journey more open minded and open hearted. At least until they reached Mirkwood. _


	5. Chapter 5

'Kaya.' Legolas took his friend in his arms. 'No word of your fate reached our ears after the Battle of the Five Armies. What in the name of the Valar are you doing here? Why are you not at your husband´s side?'

Arwen, who had joined them in a quiet walk, looked at Kaya in surprise. 'Husband?'

'I have no husband, old friend.' Kaya sighed and walked over the great terrasse on top of Minas Tirith.

'You do not make any sense, melonin.' Legolas frowned. 'Last we met….'

'Last we met I was a different person.' Kaya interrupted him. 'Last time we met, I was Kaya, princess of the north. Now, I am only Kaya.'

'This dwarf is responsible for this, is he not?' Legolas blue eyes gleamed furiously. 'He should have rotted in our dungeons, like my father wished.'

'Legolas!' Kaya looked at her usually gentle friend. For some reason, "this dwarf", awoke the worst in the gentle elves. 'He did nothing to me. My mother banished me. I am no longer a princess because I broke my word.'

'I do not understand.' Legolas stopped at the edge of the terrasse and looked to the horizon. Arwen took Kayas hand and she knew that she had to tell them the truth.

Kaya took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her friends, especially Arwen deserved to know the story of her banishment and exile.

'After we left Mirkwood, I led the company of Thorin Oakenshield to my home to gather supplies and to rest.' Kaya told the elves. 'But my mother would not help them. At least not without getting something in return.'

'Your mother is one of the richest rulers in Middle Earth, what would she want with a payment?' Arwen did not understand.

'She did not want any gold…or jewels.' Kaya told them. 'She wanted a husband for her daughter and heir. For me. Since I had rejected all of the lords of men whom she had chosen for me, she thought that she would punish me by giving my hand to a dwarf in marriage. She chose…..Thorin Oakenshield.'

Legolas huffed and shook his head, but Arwen smiled. 'This was no punishment, for you, was it not?'

'No, it was not.' despite her sadness, Kaya had to smile. 'I agreed. And Thorin did, too.'

Legolas cursed and laid his hands onto the rail. 'Your mother gave you to a _dwarf _in marriage? And you agreed? I have deemed you more wise, melon.'

'She was in love, Legolas.' Arwen smiled as Kaya looked at her in surprise. 'In matters of the heart the wisest will see no reason. Some say that my love to Elessar is unwise, too.'

Kaya looked at Arwen with big eyes. 'How did you know that I was in love? I did not even know.'

'I saw the way you looked at him in Rivendell.' Arwen smirked. 'And I saw the way he looked at you. Although he was more successful in hiding his feelings than you.'

'King Thorin loves nothing but the arkenstone.' Legolas growled. 'He put all our lives in danger in favor of that stone. If not for Bilbo…'

'He was sick.' Kaya frowned as she realized that she still defended Thorin. 'The goldmadness had taken its toll on him.'

'Durin´s bane was broken after the battle.' Legolas mused. 'Why did you not stay with him?'

Kaya felt her eyes fill with tears. 'Because sometimes, love just is not enough.'

_Kaya rode through Mirkwood on her loyal battle horse. She had followed the company since they had left Rivendell, but she had lost their trail in the Misty Mountains. But since she knew that they had to march north, she rode ahead. She had seen them enter Mirkwood and had seen the grey wizard ride away, back to Dol the spiders had attacked and had captured the dwarves, Kaya had alerted the elves. Her mother and king Thranduil were maintaining a strong alliance, the father of Kayas halfsister was one of Thranduils diplomats. As Kaya had come riding towards their gates, the elves of Mirkwood instantly sounded the alarm. But Kaya had urged them to follow her into the woods. She had only uttered one word. Spiders. On their way back Kaya had told Legolas about the dwarves and but she had underestimated the old hatred between the elves and dwarves. The elves rescued the dwarves, but solely to imprison them and drag them back to the Woodland realm in chains. _

_Thorins eyes had turned to slits as he had spotted Kaya at Legolas side and Kaya had lowered her gaze. The obvious alliance between the northern realm and Mirkwood angered the dwarves. The princess had walked over to Fili and began to search him for weapons. The young prince had glared at her and she had shrugged her shoulders apologisingly. But soon, Kaya had to fight a smirk. Fili had knives hidden everywhere. After Kaya had pulled out eight knives she had to turn around and lay them down onto the ground to have her hands free. As she looked down at Fili he had another two knives ready for her and gave them to her with a grim smirk. But Kaya would not let him fool her. She found two more knives which made Fili groan. He still had one knife below his tunic, but Kaya left him this one weapon. Fili had cocked an eyebrow at her, but she had ignored him. If he could use this dagger to free himself from the dungeons, then Kaya would have been glad. She had already tried to reason with Legolas about the imprisonment of the dwarves, but the elf had not listened to her. _

_Kili was brought to the rest of the group by the captain of the guard, the red haired she-elf Tauriel. Kaya wanted to ask Kili if he could tell that she was a female, but judging his big eyes when he looked at her, the prince had figured it out by himself. The hobbit was missing, but Kaya was so disappointed by the hostile attitude of the elves, that she remained silent. But the only dwarf who seemed to realize that she was trying to help them, was Balin. The old dwarf nodded and smiled at her as he was led past her. Thorin glared daggers at her and Kaya had felt her heart wrench at his glare. She only hoped that Thranduil would be generous and would let them free. _

_Back in the dungeons, the dwarves were locked into their cells and the guard who had grabbed Fili rid him from his last dagger, earning a sigh from the dwarven prince. Kili, who watched his brother being stripped from his last weapon had turned to Tauriel. _

'_Don´t you want to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.' Kili told her and Kaya had to clench her teeth together to not start laughing. Kili was adorable, in Kayas eyes he was the little brother she never had. Even the red hair seemed to be amused._

'_Or nothing.' she replied and closed the door to his cell. Kaya could see her smirk as she walked away and Kili looked after her with a dreamy expression. _

_Only Legolas was not amused. He confronted Tauriel about the prisoners cheekiness and glared at Kili after Tauriel had gone. Kaya playfully punched her friend on the shoulder and shook her head at him. Thousands of years old and still behaving like a little boy at times. _

'By the gods!' Kaya looked at Legolas all of a sudden. 'You called Gimli an orcmutant!'

The wind brought a fresh breeze as the former princess started laughing wholeheartedly for the first time in months.

'He did what?' a booming voice made the elves and the woman jump. A red haired dwarf was standing behind them and eyed Legolas. 'You called me what?'

Legolas rolled his eyes. 'That was before we met, melon.'

Kaya immediately saw the resemblance to Gloin. This dwarf was a miniature version of the red haired treasure master of Erebor. Gimli roared with laughter and rushed over to Legolas and the elf and dwarf embraced each other in a bone shattering hug. Kaya looked at them with her mouth wide open.

'And I thought I had already seen everything.' she remarked dryly.

'Nah. A lass as young as you has hardly seen anything of the world.' Gimli looked her up and down and grinned. 'Gimli…..'

'Son of Gloin….at my service, I know.' Kaya could not help it.

'Have we met?' Gimli eyed her suspiciously.

'No. Sadly I have not had the honor in meeting you personally.' Kaya smiled. 'But I have met your father. He has told me many stories about you.'

'My father…' Gimli walked closer to Kaya. 'Then you must be….by Durin! You are Thorins queen!'

Kaya, as well as the two elves looked at Gimli in surprise.

'I am nobody´s queen.' Kaya answered bitterly.

'Hmmmm, if you say so…' Gimli looked at her, but he did not seem convinced. 'King Thorin has sent messengers to the northern realm, but they could not bring him any news of your fate. The last thing he remembered was that you had shielded him in battle, with your own body.'

Kaya closed her eyes as she remembered that horrid day of the battle. Fili and Kili had been overpowered by orcs and Thorin was facing Azog. But Bolg also wanted his share. As Thorin had been victorious over Azog, the pale orc´s son had charged him with his warhammer. Kaya had followed Thorin to battle on her horse and had thrown herself between Bolg´s blow and Thorin. The princess had fallen to the feet of her love and the last she had seen where his blue eyes sparkling in a face covered with blood. Blue eyes which looked at her…..emotionless.

Kaya was jerked out of her thoughts as Legolas grabbed her shoulders. 'He was not worth your life, melonin.'

'Yes, he was.' Kaya whispered and turned away from her friends to not show them her tears.

'_YOU! You lack all honor!' Thorin yelled at Thranduil and the elf king stepped back in shock. That was the moment when Kaya joined the two kings in the throne room. The princess knew the history of the dwarves of Erebor and the elves of Mirkwood. Their alliance had broken over a disagreement over some gems. The day the dragon came, Thranduil had abandoned his allies and had turned his back on them. Even Legolas had not understood his father´s motives for this threachery. _

_Thranduil ordered the guards to get Thorin back into the cell and sat down on his throne, smiling at Kaya. Kaya looked after Thorin, who was struggling against his guards, but he had no chance against the heavily armed elves. _

'_That dwarf is a king, my lord.' Kaya frowned at her young age, she had met with Thranduil various times on diplomatic missions and had earned his respect. She was one of the few people who dared to talk to the king like that. Since she and Legolas shared a close friendship, Thranduil had begun to see her as the daughter he never had. Hearing these words out of her mouth shocked him. _

'_He is weak and greedy, like his grandfather.' Thranduil growled. _

_'You do not know that, mylord.' Kaya tried to persuade him. 'Why are you condemning one dwarf for the failings of another?'_

_Thranduil frowned deeply at the princess before him. 'Why do you speak in his favor? He is but a filthy dwarf. And he will rott in my dungeons until he sees some reason. Which will never happen. Now leave, I will not discuss this matter with you.'_

_Kaya was about to speak again, but every further word would have sparked Thranduils anger more. Clenching her jaw, she bowed and left. _

_On her way back to her room she felt as if someone followed her. She knew that elves could move silently like shadows if they wanted to, but for some reason she knew that this was no elf. As she stopped abruptly, something ran against her legs._

_'Uffff... what in the name of Mordor?' Kaya gasped as the hobbit appeared in front of her. In the corner of her eye she could see somethign golden in his fingers, but she did not spare a look at it. 'You?'_

_'Shhhh...there are guards everywhere!' the hobbit, Bilbo, told her. 'I need your help.'_


	6. Chapter 6

'The White City!' Pippin exclaimed as they rode towards Minas Tirith. 'My favorite place beside the Shire! Did I tell you that I am a knight of Gondor?'

'Yes!' the company of dwarves and hobbit exclaimed and Bilbo chuckled. It had been a very merry journey, thanks to his cousins and Kili. Even Thorin had smirked under his beard a few times. But the king of Erebor seemd troubled. Bilbo knew that it had to do with that princess. He had not gotten to know her very well, but she had earned his respects. Kaya, he remembered her name. She had helped him to rescue the dwarves out of Mirkwood and she had challenged Thorin that night.

_'I have not spoken to Thorin, yet. I hope that he is alright.' Bilbo whispered. Kaya sat on her bed and listened to the hobbits worries. She had ordered some food to her room and shared it with Bilbo. 'I need to find a way out.'_

_'The only way out is the gate.' Kaya told him. 'And its heavily guarded.'_

_'There must be another way.' Bilbo mused. _

_'Maybe, but I cannot walk around here without the elves getting suspicious. Thranduil already does not trust me because I spoke in the dwarve´s favor.' Kaya frowned. Why had she jeopardized the diplomatic relations to the Mirkwood elves? Because of Thorin?_

_'I can go. I am...long story short, this ring makes me invisible. I found it in the goblin tunnels.' Bilbo told the astonished princess. 'I have no time to explain, I do not even understand it myself, but with the help of the ring I may find a way out.'_

_'Alright.' Kaya nodded. 'I will see what I can do myself.'_

_As they parted, Kaya already had an idea. She sneaked into the armory and stole an armor of the Mirkwood guards. The helmet covered her whole face and she would not be recognised under it. At least she hoped. She spoke fluent elvish, so even if she was spoken to, she would not be detected. Clad in the armor of the guard, the princess made her way down to the dungeons. She smirked under her helmet as she noticed the dark glares the dwarves sent her way. Dwalin threw himself against the bars as she passed and thankfully she did not flinch. She disliked the rude and insensitive dwarf, but she appreciated his honesty. He would never pretend. Even if his life depended on it. After a while and various Kuzdhul bashing later, she found Thorins cell. She kneeled down in front of the bars and stared into the dark. Suddenly a massive fist shot through the bars and closed around her throat. Kaya was pulled against the bars and her hands closed around Thorins bigger one. _

_'Where are the keys, elf scum?' he growled and Kaya started to see stars. _

_'Let me go, Thorin.' she croaked and immediately felt his grip losen. 'It´s me, Kaya.'_

_Thorin pulled back his hand as if he had burned himself on Kayas skin and Kaya slid down onto the floor, grabbing her throat. _

_'What are you doing here?' Thorin asked her and kneeled down on the other side of the bars._

_'I am fine, no need to worry.' Kaya told him sarcastically and coughed. _

_'You look like one of them.' Thorin defended himself, but Kaya could hear the remorse in his voice. But the dwarf was too proud to apologise. 'And you helped them capture us.'_

_'I did nothing of the sort!' Kaya snarled. 'I got help. I did not know that they would imprison you. I tried to save a knife for Fili, but the guard saw it. We have an alliance with Mirkwood, it was my duty to fight at their side. __I am here to help you. Bilbo is here, too. He is looking for a way out. Stay out of trouble until he has found a way, please.'_

_Thorin snorted and Kaya frowned at him under her helmet. 'Pouring excrement over Thranduils head won´t help you. Although I would find it rather amusing.'_

_Thorin paused and looked at the princess under the elven armor. 'Why are you helping us?'_

_Kaya sighed and sat down on the cold floor. 'Everyone deserves a home. Great injustice has come over your people. The dragon took what was yours and your allies turned their backs on you. That was a dishonorable thing to do.'_

_'That does not explain why you are helping us, princess.' Thorin moved closer against the bars. 'You owe us nothing.'_

_'No, I do not.' Kaya nodded, but she could not look at Thorin. 'But if I could see you smile when you set your foot into your home again, that would be worth it.' _

_Thorin looked at her in surprise and Kaya was thankful for the helmet which covered her blushing cheeks. She could not believe that she had said it out loud. She tried to stand up, but Thorins warm hands closed over hers, forcing her down again._

_'Look at me, woman.' he told her softly. He had heard what she had said and it made his heart race. He had thought alot about her in the past weeks and he had wondered if she was alright, travelling on her own. Kaya had dominated his mind and he had hated her for this, for he needed to concentrate on his quest. He did not understand why he could only think about her. He did not know her. But he was already fascinated by her. And apparently she felt the same about him. Thorin could see the fear in her eyes and her fingers trembled below his. 'Why are you here? With me?'_

_Kaya shook her head. 'I do not know. I...you...I have never felt that way. And right now I want to punch that smug expression from your face.'_

_Thorin realised that he was indeed looking smug. 'Considering your history with solicitors I think that I have the right to look smug, do you think not?' he asked and smiled._

_Kaya looked at the smiling dwarf and pulled one of her hands away from under his. She reached out and gathered all her courage. She let her fingers trail over Thorins smiling lips and sighed. 'So severe. You should smile more often.'_

_'Does it make me look more handsome?' Thorin asked teasingly. All of a sudden, he felt lightheaded and comfortable._

_'No. You are already handsome when you do that thing with your chin.' Kaya smirked as Thorin clenched his teeth in annoyance. 'Like this. But your smile makes you...look younger and carefree.'_

_'Do I look old?' Thorin did not know wether to feel insulted or not. _

_'You have grey hair.' Kaya smirked as Thorin frowned. 'I guessed that you are at least older than I am.'_

_Thorin growled and made Kaya smirk. Their moment was interrupted by some elven guards who walked down the corridors to watch on the prisoners. Kaya quickly stood and and straigthened her armor. Walking away from the cell, she exchanged some words with them and quickly disappeared into the shadows. _

In Minas Tirith, Kaya spent alot of her free time with Legolas and Gimli. She enjoyed their company and could forget her situation, at least for some time. Gimli was very much like his father and sometimes Kaya could picture Gloin in the Blue Mountains, enjoying his family time with his wife and little Gimli. She dreaded the reunion with Thorin. She still missed him, but she could not forget what had happened between them. Never had she realised that words could hurt that much. And never she had realised that even thought there was so much hurt, the love for him was still strong.

Legolas and Gimli looked at their friend in worry. Kaya had not eated in days and she often looked to the horizon when they walked over the terrasses of Minas Tirith. They only hoped that the reunion with Thorin would not end in heartbreak for both.

It was a week before Yule when the delegation from Erebor arrived together with the hobbits from the Shire. Frodo and Sam had not come with them, but everyone could understand. Frodo was not the same hobbit who had left the Shire to destroy the One ring. He had no energy for any adventures left. They were welcomed by the king and queen in the throne room. Thorin felt a tingle on his spine as soon as he entered the great hall. He walked up to the throne and bowed his head. King Elessar was already a great king. He had reclaimed his throne and he had fought against the dark armies of Mordor. Thorin looked at the queen and remembered to have already met her in Rivedell, together with...Kaya. Thorin looked at the courtlady standing at queen Arwens side, she was eyeing him in a very hostile manner. Then her gaze turned to Merry and she smiled. Merry waved at her and earned a slap from Bilbo.

'Your majesties.' Thorin greeted the king and queen. 'It is an honor to be invited to the White City.'

'We feel honored that you are here, king Thorin.' king Elessar smiled warmly. 'I was informed that you already know my queen?'

'We have met...' Thorin nodded tried not to seem impolite. The queen had been nothing but welcoming as they had passed Rivendell years ago.

'You have reclaimed your homeland, king Thorin. A very honorable and brave deed.' Arwen stated. 'With the north stabilised and the the south pacified, we may be able to concentrate on the relations between the free lands of Middle Earth.'

'Indeed.' Thorin nodded in agreement and honestly hoped that it would be as easy as the queen made it sound.

'We would be honored if you would join us and the royal guests in the great dinning hall this evening, king Thorin.' king Elessar invited them. 'I am delighted to see that you also brought our friends from the Shire. You are all most welcomed!'

Bilbo, Merry and Pippin bowed at the kings kind words. As the delegations left the throne room, Arwen took a deep breath. She nodded to Eowyn and her courtlady turned to walk to Kayas room. Kaya had asked Arwen to get the day off, because she helped the gondorian diplomats to go through all the contracts and letters. The princess spoke many languages and she knew many of the lords and kings. She was a great support to the diplomats of the newly restored kingdom of Gondor. Kaya looked up as Eowyn entered and knew that something had happened. Eowyn only walked up to her and said three words.

'He is here.'

_Thorin worried as he followed Bilbo and the company into the cellar. The burglar had found a way out, but they had not been able to meet Kaya again. He had to see her again and tell her that her feelings, as confusing as they were, were returned. The king of the dwarves had fallen for the brave princess with the sharp tongue and he had spent the time in his cell thinking about her. But now, they were to abandon her in Thranduils kingdom. At least, she was no prisoner, he recalled. Kaya was free to leave whenever she wanted. _

_As Bilbo asked them to mount the barrels, Thorin trusted him enough to order his fellow dwarves to listen to the halfling. As they splashed into the cold water of the river, Thorin cursed about the cold, but at the same time admired the burglars creativity. They flooded down the river and were close to gaining their freedom as the alarm horn sounded._

_Only as the gate closed a mere inch in front of Thorins nose, he cursed again. As he thought that things could not get any worse, orcs attacked. The elven guards struggled against the brutal force of the orcs. Thorins nephew Kili jumped out of the barrel to open the gate, but he was hit by an orc arrow. Thorin could hear Filis cry and his heart sank. Kili._

_Just as the situation seemed hopeless, the red haired elven captain stormed out of the forest and shot her arrows at the orcs surrounding Kili. Thorin took a deep breath of relief, but he immediately tensed as he saw the figure clad in elven armor emerging from the forest right behind the prince of Mirkwood on the left. It was Kaya. And she held a sword. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kaya jerked out of her nightmare that afternoon. She had closed her eyes for just a moment and she had fallen asleep. In her dream, she had felt the ice cold water of the river Anduin close above her head. She had felt Thorins fist in her hair and he had seen his blue eyes through the water. In the next blink of an eye, the scenery had changed and she was in Erebor, dangling off the edge of one of the various paths leading through the mountain. Thorins fist was on her hair again, but this time not to lead her to saftey. This time it was meant to hurt. His blue eyes bore into her very soul and made her heart freeze. Kayas feet had slowly, but steadily lost contact to the path and she had clawed at Thorins massive lower arm. In her nightmare, Thorin had let her go and Kayas fall had been endless.

_The gate opened and the barrels flowed out of the Mirkwood territory. Legolas and Kaya ran down the river alongside of the barrels and tried to shoot and cut as many orcs as possible. Kaya was a good archer, but not by far as good as the elves. She used her sword and her mobility to defend herself. Some orcs jumped into the water to get a grip onto the barrels, but the dwarves were defending themselves fiercely. Bilbo clung to the side of Noris barrel and Kaya tried to protect this one the most, for Nori had to grab the hobbit to keep him safe. Orcs came running by from every direction. Kaya cursed as she saw many elves fall under the blows of some particularly huge orcs. At the edge of a small waterfall, Kaya slipped and fell as she tried to block a blow of a huge and ugly orc. With a cry she dove down the water between the barrels and the cold water felt like a kick in the guts. The stream was pulling her down and the elven armor clung around Kayas body like stone, pulling her down even further. A sharp pain ripped through her body as she felt a fist in her hair. Kaya looked up and saw blue eyes look down at her through the water. The pulling of her hair worsened and finally her head broke through the water. She managed to get a hold onto the barrel and coughed._

_'Hold on!' she heard a deep voice growl at her and looked right at Thorin, who was holding on to her hair. As he saw her pained face he let go and grabbed her by her wrists. He took care that the barrel would not smash the woman between itself and the rock and tried to turn the barrel everytime they flowed past the rocks. Behind him, Nori was doing the same for Bilbo. Kaya looked back and saw Legolas stand on a nearby cliff, staring after the escaping dwarves. _

_'Curse you, woman, you could have died.' Thorin mumbled under his breath and grabbed Kayas wrists even tighter._

_'As if you cared.' Kaya managed to cough, but regretted her words immediately as a huge amount of water washed over her head, making her swallow too much of it. She did not look up into Thorins face and did not see the expression of surprise and hurt in his eyes. She could only feel Thorins grip around her wrists soften._

_As the river was about to stream into the lake, the water grew calm and the barrels lost their drive. Bilbo and Kaya swam to the shore, while the dwarves followed in the heavy barrels. The hobbit walked onto the shore on shaking legs, but Kaya collapsed on the shore. She was coughing out water and the elven armor wore her down. She tried to get rid of it, but the ride outside of the barrel had weakened her arms and hands. Strong arms reached out for her from behind and made her jump. _

_'Lose the armor, woman.' Thorin voice sounded at her ear. Kaya relaxed into his touch and let him help her out of the armor. _

_'Thank you.' Kaya croaked._

_'No, I thank you.' Thorin told her quietly._

Thorin, Kili, Bilbo and their mixed company of dwarves and hobbits sat at the royal table at dinner, glancing at their surrounding. The great hall of Minas Tirith was only half the size of the one in Erebor and made of white stone, like the city itself. It was cold and uncomfortable and the dwarves and hobbits missed the warmth of their homes below the surface. After dinner, they walked down to the lower city and entered a cozy pub. Thorin and his company sat down at a table in one of the back corners and ordered a round of ale. Merry and Pippin cheered as they saw the huge mugs and engaged Kili in a drinking contest. It all ended in pure chaos and much to Thorins and Bilbos annoyance, the three youngsters all ended up drunk under the table. In the end they had no other choice but carry them back to their rooms. Thorin threw Kili over his shoulder, Bofur took Merry and Dori Pippin. Dori fussed alot over the young hobbit, since he painfully reminded him of his young brother Ori. Young Ori who had died in Moria.

They were breathing heavily as they reached the top of the city and froze as the queens courtlady rushed towards them. Eowyn scanned the group of dwarves and frowned.

'King Thorin.' she greeted Thorin and bowed. 'I see that you had an...intersting evening...'

'My lady Eowyn, I would prefer to tell you that this is not what it looks like, but...' Thorin shrugged his shoulders with Kili on it.

But Eowyn only chuckled. 'I know Gimli, my lord. I am used to the drinking manners of dwarves. Speaking of Gimli, have you seen him by any chance?'

'No.' Thorin answered in surprise. Gimli was already here? They were supposed to meet in a few days to return to Erebor. 'I did not even know that he was here.'

'He came here a few days early to meet with prince Legolas.' Eowyn informed Thorin and smiled at his frown. Of course she knew that the friendship between the elf prince and the dwarf annoyed the king under the mountain.

Suddenly a few guards passed the group and their loud conversation made Eowyn frown.

'...Gimli and the elven prince just came by. A dwarf, an elf and a woman...only bad jokes start like this.' one of the guards laughed out loud.

Bofur exchanged a look with Thorin. A dwarf, an elf and a _woman_?

'What is a woman that beautiful doing with those two anyway?' the other guard frowned. 'Do you know her?'

'She is one of the queens courtladys.' the first guard answered. 'Nice lass, very sad, though. I think her name is K...'

'Why don't you bring your nephew to your rooms, king Thorin?' Eowyn asked and diverted Thorins attention. 'Now that I know where he is I am sure that Gimli will be at breakfast tomorrow. Good night, king Thorin, my lords.'

Eowyn smirked as she turned away and walked to her rooms. She only hoped that Kaya could keep Legolas and Gimli out of trouble.

Thorin nodded his goodbye and turned to Bilbo. 'Lad Gimlis choice of friends is...interesting.'

'So is yours.' Bilbo smirked.

'One time that I am out with you two!' Kaya exclaimed and cursed as she tried to lift Gimlis weight on her shoulder. Legolas and Gimli had engaged in another drinking contest and Gimli had passed out. This time Legolas was struggling to stay on his feet, too. The sweet wine of the tavern had affected him more than the ale in Rohan. 'Eowyn told me that dwarves were made of stone. I laughed at first, but I intend to believe her now. I swear to the Valar, if he farts again, I will let him fall.'

Legolas smirked at his friend and tried to walk steadily. 'His room is only a few more paces to the left. No sorry, the other left.'

Kaya growled and cursed in all the languages she knew, making Legolas hiss in surprise. Finally, they had found Gimlis room and Kaya almost kicked the door open. After they had laid Gimli down in his bed, Legolas sat down in the armchair by the window. Kaya sighed as both started to snore. It had been a merry evening, but Kaya had not been able to forget about who had arrived in the city today. She knew that she had to meet him sometime and thought about what to say to him when it happened. With a sigh she closed the door to Gimlis room as she left and walked back to her own chambers. Kaya way not paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into a small person as she walked around the next corner.

'Kaya!' she heard a familiar voice cry out and looked down.

'Bilbo!' Kaya was surprised to see the hobbit in the corridors at this time of night.

'We...I...brought some drunk dwarves and hobbits to bed.' Bilbo explained sheepishly and smiled. 'How...are you? And what are you doing here?'

Kaya had completely forgotten that nobody from Erebor or the Shire had known where she had gone as she had left the Lonely Mountain. They had no idea that she was here.

'I...this is a long story.' Kaya sighed. 'I am one of the queen´s courtladies now.'

'So you are...I see.' Bilbo grinned. 'You were out with Gimli and Legolas? Lady Eowyn was looking for Gimli.'

'She was?' Kaya was surprised, but then she remembered that Eowyn wanted to make sure that Gimli met with his kin in the morning, before the council of kings started. 'I will see to it that Gimli will make it to breakfast tomorrow.'

Kaya turned away to leave, but the small hobbit took her hand. 'Kaya...' he stepped from one large foot to the other. 'Why did you leave?'

'I do not know, Bilbo.' Kaya clenched her jaw. 'Why did you?'

Bilbo let go of her hand and looked to the floor. 'I...my home is not in Erebor.'

'I see.' Kaya turned away from the hobbit. 'Neither is mine.'

She was almost gone around the next corner as she heard Bilbo call out for her.

'And where is your home, Kaya?'

'I saw her.' Thorin jumped as Bilbo stormed into Kilis room.

'Who are you talking about?' Thorin asked and looked at Bilbos wide eyes in surprise. It had been a long time since he had seen the hobbit excited like this.

'Kaya!' Bilbo exclaimed. 'Your Kaya! She is here, in Minas Tirith! She is one of the queen´s courtladies!'

Thorin had to sit down on Kilis bed. Kaya, a courtlady? Here, in Minas Tirith? The king of Erebor shook his head. 'This is not possible, how...why?'

'I have seen her with my own eyes, Thorin.' Bilbo assured his friend and king. 'You should talk to her.'

But Thorin shook his head again. 'She must have known that we are here. She knew that I was here and she did not want to see me. That tells me enough.'

'Thorin...' Bilbo did not understand. 'What happened between you two? You wanted to get married when Erebor was reclaimed! How could you drift apart like this?'

Thorin sighed sadly. 'That, dear burglar, you should understand best.'

**Alright, so far so good. Next chapter will be only a retrospect from the quest. I need to tell the story how Thorin and Kaya grew closer and what exactly tore them apart again ^^**

**And of course, I know that you await their meeting! I am getting there, stay with me, please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok , please remember that this is AU. I changed alot in the plot, but I hope that you like it anyway.**

_The dwarves of Erebor made their way around the lake as fast as they could, for the orcs would run them down if they paused longer than necessary. Kili, who had been hit by a morgul arrow, was slow and hobbled, but Fili supported him as much as he could and they were able to keep up. _

_'Laketown is on the other side of the lake.' Kaya pointed into the mist covering the surface of the lake. 'The Northern Realm is a day at foot. Will Kili make it?'_

_'He will have to.' Thorin frowned and looked back at his nephew. At first, Kaya thought that he was annoyed about Kili delaying the company, but as she looked at him again she could see concern and worry in his eyes. _

_'We have good healers, they will look at the wound when we get there.' Kaya assured Thorin and hurried up the next hill. She was only wearing the undertunic the elves wore below their armor, black pants and knee high boots. Since her clothes were still wet they clung to her body at all the right places and Thorin had to concentrate on the path. He tried to dismiss his attraction to her by asking her a question which was lingering on his mind since their imprisonment. _

_'Why did you ask the elves to help us?' Thorin asked Kaya, who only looked at him in surprise. _

_'I could not help you by myself.' Kaya shrugged her shoulders. 'You needed help against the spiders and the orcs. And to be completely honest, the elves at the gate were actually there to recapture you and your company. I only got Legolas and Tauriel to help me.'_

_'You are friends with the elven princeling?' Thorin grumbled and looked at the princess, who nodded. _

_'Yes.' Kaya looked back at Thorin in a challenging way. 'Is that a problem for you?'_

_'Yes.' Thorin grinned under his beard. Sometimes he was grateful that the beard did hide some expressions. _

_'Why?' Kaya continued to walk ahead, but she was really curious. She did not know what to expect, but she did not expect Thorins following action. The dwarf king grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side, away from the rest of the company. _

_'Dwarves are very posessive. They protect what is theirs and they do not share.' Thorin looked at Kaya and his expression softened. 'And you are mine, princess.'_

_Kaya shivered. On one hand she felt attracted by his posessivness, but on the other hand she would not accept beeing patronised by Thorin. _

_'I am nobody´s. I belong to nobody and I will not let you or anyone else rule over me as if I was nothing.' she snarled and tried to free herself from Thorins grasp. _

_'And, princess...' Thorin smirked as he pulled her close. 'I am yours. Wether you want it or not.'_

_'What...' now Kaya was speechless. 'You do not even know me.'_

_'You do not know me either.' Thorin smiled, for the first time since they met. 'But nevertheless you offered to support our quest and you fought at our side. You affronted your longtime ally, king Thranduil, in my favor. And...I do not understand why. All I understand is that I was not able to forget you, as hard as I tried. I could not forget the way you were looking at me, nor the way you spoke to me when we first met. You are my equal, Kaya.'_

_Kaya lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip. She knew that he had to feel like she did. From the moment she had seen the dwarves pass through the gates of Rivendell she had not been able to forget him either. The princess did not understand it. Never before had she fallen in love with a man. That a dwarf would capture her heart that easily scared her. But apparently, she was not alone in her lovefoolishness._

_They arrived in the Northern Realm at nightfall. The guards at the gates immediately recognised their princess and let them pass. Kaya asked for the healer immediately before she turned to the great hall. With a sigh she looked at Thorin._

_'I will introduce you to our queen. I would suggest that we take Master Balin and Master Bilbo with us, the rest of the company will be taken care off. The healers are already on their way.' Kaya told the king of the dwarves. Thorin could see a hard look in her eyes and frowned. It appeared as if the princess was not happy to see her own mother. But he nodded and asked Balin and Bilbo to accompany them to the throne room. _

_The palace was a large building made of grey stone, while the other houses in the city were mostly made of wood. As they entered a cold breeze made them shudder and they immediately noticed that the atmosphere in the throne room was as icy as the temperature. The queen sat on her throne, to her right sat little girl. Both looked upon their guests with arrogant interest. Kaya walked to the throne and bowed her head. _

_'My queen mother, may I introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain? And these are Master Balin and Master Bilbo from the Shire.' Kaya introduced her guests. 'We...King Thorin is on a quest to reclaim his kingdom from the dragon who took the Lonely Mountain over a century ago. As a future neighbouring kingdom I offered him our help.'_

_The queen looked down at her daughter and cocked an eyebrow. Then she looked at Thorin and her expression changed. A smile lightened up her face and made her appear nice and gentle. Only when she looked at her daughter, her expression grew hard again. _

_'King Thorin? Stories about the dwarves and the fall of Erebor are told to all of our children. We were longing for the day when the rightful king would reclaim his throne under the mountain again.' while the queen spoke, the little princess at her side frowned and looked at the dwarves in mild disgust. But Thorin ignored her. 'Although my daughter made an offer which was not hers to make, I can assure you that I will not turn my back on a former ally and hopefully a future ally.'_

_Thorin could feel Kaya go stiff beside him._

_'Thorin Oakenshield, at your service.' he bowed his head politely. 'The diplomatical bonds between our kingdoms have been strong during the rule of my grandfather, Thror, and I will do my best to ensure that this bond will be reestablished when Erebor is reclaimed.'_

_'Erebor is guarded by the dragon Smaug.' the little princess spoke. 'You were not able to protect your home a hundred and fifty years ago, what makes you think that you can reclaim it now? Where is your army?' _

_'Moya.' the queen scolded her. 'It is polite to introduce yourself first.'_

_The little princess stood up and bowed. 'Moya, daughter of Neeya, at your service, master dwarf.'_

_'He is a king, Moya, you should adress him as he deserves it.' Kaya said coldly, but her little sister only looked back at her arrogantly. _

_'A king without a mountain.' Moya sneered and only sat back down at the glare of her mother._

_'My daughter has a valid point, king Thorin.' the queen continued. 'How do you plan to reclaim your homeland? And what kind of support do you await from us?'_

_Thorin glared at Kayas sister before he answered. He disliked the little girl, who showed clear signs of elven arrogance. her pointed ears and silky hair also showed her heritage. 'We are in need of weapons and supplies. Our company is small and we will not need much. But after we reclaimed the mountain we...I would be grateful for some military support to defend the city.'_

_'I see.' queen Neeya eyed Thorin intensely. 'Weapons and supplies you may have, but as for the military support... You have to understand, this kingdom is small and my soldiers are few. I need more than your word of a future alliance before I send my troops to your aid.'_

_'I am sure that we will find an agreement which suits both sides, your majesty.' Balin stepped forward. _

_'I think so as well.' queen Neeya smiled brightly, which made a cold shover run down Kayas spine. 'Kaya, Moya, would you please leave us, this is a matter between the king, his advisors and me.'_

_The princesses both only left reluctantly, which made queen Neeya shake her head. _

_'The gods punished me with two stubborn daughters.' she remarked and made Thorin smirk. Kaya was not only stubborn, but she had an own will which not even her nother could break. 'Now, king Oakenshield, what do you have to offer for my support?'_

_It was late at night when Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned. Kaya had kept herself busy by staying at Filis and Kilis side. The healer had plaed as he had seen the wound, for her could not heal a wound caused by a morgul weapon. Only the elves could heal such an injury. Elves. Kaya cursed. She had left her warhorse in Mirkwood and she would need a fast horse to reach the Woodland Realm in time. Thranduil had closed the gates because of the dark threat growing at his borders. She would never reach any elven help in time. But she had to try._

_Clad in the leather armor of a mere messenger, Kaya rushed to the stables to find a horse. She found a particular nasty one, but he was also the fastest horse they had left. With a sigh, Kaya mounted the beast and had to fight it for many long moments before it bowed to her will. _

_'Nobody is more stubborn than me, my friend.' Kaya murmured to the horse. 'Only dwarves.'_

_She was about to ride to the gates as a dwarf with white hair appeared in front of her horse, causing it to panic. Kaya struggled with the scared horse for a while, but she managed to calm it down._

_'Master Balin! What on earth...?' Kaya could not be mad at the old dwarf. He was the father figure she never had and his fatherly behaviour calmed her. _

_'You cannot ride now, lass.' Balin held up his hands to stop her._

_'Kili needs the help of the elves, there is nothing our healers can do for him. I have to go. Now!' Kaya wanted to ride around Balin, but he stepped into her way. His reluctance made Kaya curious, but she could not waste any more time. 'Please, master Balin, I have to ask the elves for help. Only I can ask prince Legolas for help.'_

_Balin sighed. He knew that she was right. The elven prince would help a friend. 'Come back safe, lass.' he murmured and smiled at Kayas determined nod. 'Thorin will have my beard if he learns that I let you go.'_

_'Thorin should know by now, that I obey to nobody´s commands.' Kaya smirked. 'Next time, he can try to stop me himself.'_

_With these words, Kaya rode past the gates and into the nearby woods. She took the secret path which connected the Northern Realm to Mirkwood. She had not even reached the borders of Mirkwood, as a red haired elf jumped onto the road in front of her and pointed her arrow at the princess. _

_'Tauriel, dego!' Legolas appeared out of the shadows, he was riding Kayas warhorse._

_'Legolas!' Kaya exclaimed in relief. 'What are you doing here? Why aren´t you in the Woodland Realm?'_

_'We followed the orcs until they crossed our borders.' Legolas exclaimed and looked at the captain of the guard with a frown. 'We will not let them leave unpunished.'_

_'They are on their way to Laketown.' Tauriel informed Kaya. 'They think that the dwarves fled there.'_

_'Well, they are wrong.' Kaya sighed and turned to Legolas. 'I ask you this because you are my friend and I need your help. The dwarves are in the Northern Realm. One of them, Kili, was wounded by a morgul arrow. None of our healers can help him.'_

_Kaya could see Tauriel flinch in the corner of her eye and knew that she already had the help of at least one of the two elves. _

_'What makes you think we can? Why should we help them?' Legolas asked and his look turned hard. _

_'I know you, Legolas!' Kaya rode to his side. 'You have a good heart and you would leave nobody to die and suffer in pain. Your father has abandonned his former allies as the dragon came. I know that you would not do the same!'_

_Legolas clenched his teeth and said nothing, but Kaya found an unexpected ally in Tauriel._

_'We have already let evil become stronger than us!' she exclaimed. 'We have the chance to fight it. Now.'_

_Both women looked at the prince of Mirkwood and Legolas sighed. He had no choice and he knew it. Tauriel would go with Kaya if he refused. He nodded and helped Tauriel onto his horse before they rode for the Northern Realm. _

_'Do you have kingsfoil?' Tauriel asked Kaya and used the term men usually knew._

_'I know athelas.' Kaya growled and frowned at the she-elf. 'Our healers use it to lower fever. I already asked them to bring it.'_

_After a hard and fast ride the two elves and the princess arrived at the gates and rushed towards the healing house. Kaya ordered two servants to take care of the horses and ran into the healing house behind Legolas and Tauriel. She noticed that Legolas was carrying Thorins sword and hoped that the king of the dwarves would focus on the health of his nephew instead of on the elves. _

_Thorin kneeled at the side of his nephew and Kaya could see the same sadness in his eyes she had seen in Rivendell, as Elrond had spoken about his family´s madness. Kili was pale as the sheets and his brother Fili was struck with grief. Both jumped as they saw the elves enter the room and Kaya hurried forward to prevent any sort of fighting or yelling. She held up her hands and pushed Thorin back to make room for Tauriel._

_'Tauriel and Legolas are here to help!' she told the dwarves. 'Please, let them.'_

_Thorin looked as if he was about to object, but a look at his nephew´s state made him close his mouth in defeat. Kaya gave Tauriel a bowl of athelas mashed in water and Tauriel kneeled down at Kilis side. The dwarven healer Oin was in the room and watched the she-elf with big eyes. Fili on the other hand looked nothing but distrustingly at the elves. Tauriel took the athelas and pressed in onto Kilis wound, making him scream of pain. Fili was about to rush to his brother, but Legolas held him back with an iron grip. Tauriel leaned into the wound and started to speak old elvish enchantments. It was as if the room started to glow as Kilis screams and moans grew quiet and he started to breathe more easy. The king´s nephew was not pale as death anymore as Tauriel finished her treatment, but he still had a high fever. _

_'You must rest now.' Tauriel told him and pushed the sweaty streaks of hair out of his face with a gentle move of her hand. Legolas watched the scene and Kaya could see him clench his jaw. Tauriel was like a little sister to him and he hated the fact that she obviously felt attracted to the dwarf._

_'He will be fine now.' Kaya turned to Thorin and smiled at his expression of relief._

_'Alright. Maybe you will listen to what Balin and I have to say to you now.' Thorin cocked an eyebrow at the princess and gently grabbed her arm to make her follow him out. Thorin looked back at his nephew one last time before he closed the door behind them._

_'What could possibly be so important that it could not wait?' Kaya demanded to know and turned towards Thorin. 'And where is Balin?'_

_'I thought that I should tell you what your mother asked of me in return for her help.' Thorin looked at the princess and frowned. 'Balin is already working on the contract with Ori.'_

_'A contract?' Kaya shook her head. 'She should not have asked for anything in return. This was not necessary, Thorin.'_

_'Yes, it was.' Thorin paused as he took a deep breath to continue. 'And you should know that the price for her help and support was your hand.'_

_'My hand?' Kaya looked at Thorin and froze. 'She...she offered my hand in marriage?'_

_Thorin nodded and saw Kaya take a deep breath. He stepped back in expectation of her outburst. But it did not come. _

_'To Fili?' she asked and Thorin felt a sting in his heart. But Kayas voice was not trembling of hope, it was trembling of defeat. _

_'No.' Thorin moved towards her. 'To me.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thorin looked at the princess of the Northern Realm and his stomach wrenched in remorse. Maybe it had been a bad idea to accept her mothers offer. The princess had a strong will and an own will and forcing love on her would bring nothing but pain and grief for both. The only thing Thorin knew was that he had willingly accepted the queens offer, much to the surprise of all attendees. Bilbo had grinned and Balin had looked at him with wide eyes as he had accepted the queens offer without thinking. Even the queen seemed to be surprised, but she hid it well. Now, Kaya was standing in front of him and looked at him. Her expression was blank, but Thorin would have wished for a reaction._

_'You? My mother offered you my hand in marriage? And you accepted?' Kaya whispered. 'Why?'_

_'In exchange for her help.' Thorin answered quietly. _

_'No. Why did you accept?' Kaya walked towards Thorin and for the first time in his life Thorin felt insecure. _

_'We...we will secure an alliance with our marriage.' he manages to say, but he stopped himself as he saw the look in her eyes. It looked like hurt, but he would not dare to tell._

_'An alliance?' Kaya nodded and turned away. It was the answer she had expected, even if she had hoped for a different one. 'Very well.'_

_Thorin took a deep breath of relief. At least she had not ripped his head off. But her reserved reaction bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Balin entered the room in moment Thorin took a step towards Kaya. _

_'The contract is ready, laddie.' the old dwarf told Thorin and looked back and forth between the king and the princess with a frown. Of course the experienced dwarf had noticed the growing attraction between Thorin and Kaya, but he could also see that both were too stubborn to act on it. With a last waiting glance at Thorin Kaya walked towards Balin and looked at the piece of paper with disgust._

_'Wedding arrangements, maritial arrangements and so forth...' Balin handed Kaya the feather for her to sign. But before she could, Thorin pulled her back._

_'You haven´t even read it.' Thorin told her and made her smile. _

_'Do I need to read it?' Kaya asked bitterly. 'All I need to know is that I will be your queen, as you wished, and that our marriage will form an alliance between our people.'_

_'And what do you wish?' Thorin asked._

_'I wished that...we would have done this under happier circumstances.' Kaya smiled sadly and quickly signed the contract. Then she took it and slammed it into Thorins chest. Balin had to smile at the gesture, for Thorin had given the contract to Bilbo the same way Kaya handed it over to him now. That marriage would be interesting, indeed. As she left, Balin walked over to Thorin, who was still looking after her._

_'You could have told you how you feel.' Balin scolded his king. 'Or do you not have any feelings?'_

_'I have the feeling that this was a bad idea.' Thorin remarked dryly and grabbed the feather to sign the contract as well. 'Please bring this to the queen. I need to talk to my...intended.'_

_Balin nodded and walked away to hand over the contract to the queen. The old kingly advisor strongly disliked the queen who practically sold her daughter to a foreign king in exchange for her troops. Thorin walked back to the healing house and found Kaya sitting at Kilis bed. His younger nephew was grinning at something Kaya said and Fili who sat nearby had an amused gleam in his eyes. _

_'So, uncle? We heard that congratulations are in order?' Fili smiled at Thorin. 'And may I say that you are lucky that I did not beat you to it. I saw her first, you know?'_

_Thorin was surprised by the merry wellwishes of his nephews, but he saw Kaya smile and forced himself to not feel jealous about the fact that Kaya apparently had a better relationship to his nephews than to him. But who was he fooling? His nephews and Kaya were the same age, at least compared in men and dwarves years. He was old. Maybe this was no good idea after all._

_'Princess...Kaya, may I have a word in private?' Thorin cleared his throat and reached out for her hand, pulling her up._

_Kaya only nodded and followed him out, ignoring the quiet catcalls from Kili. _

_As they were out of hearing range Thorin looked at Kaya in determination. 'You do not need to do this.'_

_'I know.' Kaya sighed and leaned back against a wooden pillar. 'But I want to do this.'_

_'Why?' Thorin could only whisper. He wanted to reach out for her, touch her and cup her face in his hands, but he refrained from doing so._

_'Because I always dreamed of becoming queen of a stubborn, arrogant, smug and completely oblivious king one day.' Kaya replied dryly and could not hold back a smirk. 'And I always felt attracted to older men.'_

_Thorin looked at her with wide eyes and was at a loss of words. Nearly. 'Old?'_

_Kaya had to laugh at the single word leaving Thorins mouth. 'All you heard was old?'_

_'I am all of the other things.' Thorin managed to admit, but then he saw her smile widely. 'You were teasing me?'_

_'Of course I did.' Kaya had to chuckle. 'That is my revenge for you not telling me why you agreed to marry me in the first place. I may not know you very well, but even I can say that you would never agree to a marriage if you did not want to marry me. All I want to know is why you agreed to marry a princess of men you do not even know.'_

_Thorin took a deep breath. Every answer he had ready in his mind would make him sound like a complete fool. Because I fell in love, because I desire you, because you fascinate me...everyone of these answers would probably make her laugh into his face. Thorin decided to let action speak for itself, for he was never a dwarf of words. One of his big hands grabbed Kayas hips and the other cupped her cheek as he leaned towards her and pulled her against him. Their lips met and Kaya let out a surprised moan before she relaxed into Thorins touch. The kiss was gentle and full of desire and it left Kaya breathless after Thorin pulled away. Their lips had brushed against each other in a soft caress and Thorins beard had tickled Kayas chin. His hands had left burning marks on her skin and Kaya wanted more. Thorin smiled and wrapped his arms around his intended. _

_'Do you understand now?' he asked and laid his forehead against hers. _

_'No. But I accept.' Kaya smiled and nuzzled his big nose with her smaller one. It was their first and last peaceful evening alone. _

_The next morning the company was ready to move again. The dwarves had taken the news of their kings marriage quite well and most of them congratulated Thorin and Kaya. Dwalin and Dori were skeptical, but they paid their future queen their respects. _

_Legolas was furious as he heard how queen Neeya had practically sold her daughter to the dwarves and his anger grew even more as he saw Thorins posessive arm around Kayas waist. Kaya had to pull her old friend aside and calm him down. Legolas could not understand the women he had befriended. Both had fallen for dwarves of all people. Tauriel was clearly smitten about Kili and Kaya would marry Thorin. _

_'Do you not want me to be happy?' Kaya asked and smiled at the elf._

_'A dwarf will not make you happy, he will only bring you misery.' Legolas growled, but Kaya shook her head._

_'You do not know that.' Kaya stated and took his hands. 'Never before I have agreed to even look at one of the intended my mother chose for me. This time it is different. I want this. And you would make me happy if you could be happy for us.'_

_Legolas grumbled something under his breath, but he nodded and gave Kaya a firm hug._

_'The minute he hurts you I will be there and I will shoot him with arrows until he looks like a dwarvish pin cushion!' Legolas told Kaya and glared at Thorin one last time before he mounted his horse with Tauriel, who was still looking at Kili with a dreamy but sad expression. They had said their goodbye in private and Kili had promised the she-elf that he would ask his uncle to accept their love if they survived the conquest of the mountain._

_Kaya said her goodbyes to her mother and sister, but it was a short and cold goodbye. In fact, Kaya was very happy to leave her own blood and live with the dwarves in the future. That was if the quest would be successful. Their next station was Laketown. With the ponies which Kayas mother had provided, the company reached Laketown in one day. The mayor of Laketown greeted them and Kaya could see the excitement in his eyes. He too, hoped for a share of the dwarve´s riches. The people of Laketown were celebrating the king´s return, only one could not. Bard, a descendant of Lord Girion of Dale, was not blinded by greed or power. He knew that if the dragon awoke, this would mean death and fire for all of them. Kaya, who did not know what exactly Bard was afraid of, asked Thorin to tell her about the fall of Erebor. He told her the sad story as they walked through the city on the lake in a peaceful moment. As they passed the tower with the dwarvish windlance, Thorin stopped and stared at it for one moment. _

_'If the lord of men would not have missed his target, much would have been different.' Thorin stated sadly. Kaya looked at him in surprise._

_'It was your grandfathers gold which drew the dragon here in the first place. Smaug would never had destroyed Dale and Erebor if it wasn´t for Thrors greed!' Kaya said and looked at Thorin. 'You cannot blame the men for your fate, Thorin!'_

_Thorin was taken back by her statement. He knew that she was right, but the memory of the fall of Erebor and Dale still haunted him. Hearing his future wife speak ill about his grandfather made his anger rise._

_'You do not know what you are saying.' Thorin growled. 'You were not there.'_

_'No. I was not.' Kaya nodded. 'But I am here now and I will show you that the race of men is not as weak and fragile as you think!'_

_With these words Kaya turned around and left Thorin. They did not speak much the following day, but Kaya was the only one who took Thorins hand and squeezed it comforting after he had told Kili to stay in Laketown. The young dwarf was still running a fever and Thorin would not risk his life in favor of the quest. Fili stayed behind with his brother, as well as the healer Oin and Bofur, who had simply missed the boat. _

_The company of dwarves, the hobbit and the princess spent Durins Day looking for the hidden door and as they had found it, time was already running short. The sun had set, but there had been no keyhole. Dwalin was desperately attacking the stone wall with his axe and Nori tried to find a secret mechanism other than the keyhole to open the door, but both failed. _

_'What did we miss?' Thorins expression was one of pure agony and desperation and it broke Kayas heart. She thought about what Elrond had found out in Rivendell. Arwen had told her about the moon runes and...moon runes...moon._

_The dwarves were about to leave and Bilbo was trying to hold them back, but they would not listen. Their hope was lost and they turned their backs on the door. _

_'It seems that you will not need to marry me after all.' Thorin murmured as he passed Kaya but the sad look on his face made her rising anger fade. _

_'You are a fool, old dwarf.' she growled. 'For ever thinking that our marriage was not in my interest and for giving up that easily. You are a warrior, you have never given up easily. Why now?'_

_'The secret keyhole! It is here! It is the light of the moon, not the sun!' Bilbo exclaimed behind them and turned around to search for the key that Thorin had dropped before. In his frenzy he stumbled over the key and hurled it towards the cliff, but Thorin managed to get a hold onto the keychain in the last minute. Kaya wondered how a dwarf that massive could sometimes move that swiftly. The following moments passed like a dream. Thorin opened the door and set foot inside of the mountain for the first time since the dragon came. _

_Kaya had tears in her eyes as she watched Thorin and Balin step inside the mountain, their eyes full of memories of their former home. Their reaction was already worth the quest for Kaya. Seeing them reclaim and restore their home would be the only reward Kaya needed. _

_It was then when the nightmare began. Balin and Bilbo walked down to the treasury to find the arkenstone, a family heirlome which would grant Thorin the right to rule over all the other dwarven kingdoms and gather their armies. The company could do nothing but wait. Kaya pressed herself against the cold stone of the mountain, trying to find protection against the cold wind and watched Thorin pace. His expression was blank and the look in his eyes was changing the longer they were waiting outside of the secret door. He seemed to undergo a change, but Kaya could not tell what it was. Then she remembered Elronds words about the madness which ran in the Durin line. But what was this madness about? She was about to stand up and walk over to her intended as the earth shook below their feet._

_'Was that an earthquake?' Ori asked scared. _

_'That, my lad, was a dragon.' Balin sighed and exchanged an alarmed look with Thorin. 'We have to get him out of there.'_

_'Give him time.' Thorin shook his head and continued pacing. _

_'Time for what? To get killed?' Balin asked and stopped Thorins pacing. _

_'You are afraid!' Thorin uttered with disgust and snarled at Balin._

_But the old dwarf did not feel bothered. 'Yes, I am afraid. I am afraid for you! You have changed already, the Thorin I know would never stand here and wait!'_

_'I will not risk the sake of this quest for one burglar.' Thorin stated and Kaya grew pale. Balin was right, this was not him. Kaya decided that she had to get to know more of the madness Elrond had talked about._

_'His name is Bilbo.' Balin told Thorin and these words seemed to awaken the old self of the dwarf king. Drawing his sword, Thorin ran into the mountain._


	10. Chapter 10

**The meeting - sort of :) **

_Kaya wanted to ask Balin about the madness of the Durin line, cursing that she had not asked sooner. What would she marry into? Would her future husband´s madness turn against all? But Kaya was determined to stay at Thorins side. She would be his wife and what wife would leave her husband when he needed her the most?_

_But at the moment, Thorin needed his company in the treasury. Balin, Dwalin and Kaya were the first to move. The air grew hotter the deeper they moved into the mountain and Kaya had to caugh. She ran past the dwarves and as she passed the last corner she spotted Thorin holding the tip of his sword against the hobbits chest. Kaya nearly stopped dead in her tracks, but the company was on her heals and as they stormed into the treasury, Thorin had already turned around to face Smaug and shielded Bilbo from the vile creature. Kaya thought for a moment that her mind had played her a trick, but there was no time to think about it. Smaug drew in breath to turn their world into a burning pit and the dwarves made for the tunnels. The whole company made it to safety and soon they reached the second exit of the tunnels. What they found made Kaya force back her tears for the second time in one day. There lay several of Thorins kin, old dwarves, females and children, who had not been able to escape Smaugs wrath. The exit was blocked with stone, they had no chance. Kaya could see the pain and grief in the eyes of the dwarves of the company and she did not even want to think about the fact that some of these dead dwarves may have been known by the dwarves of the company. Thorins voice brought her back into the present. _

_'I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for air...We will make for the forges.' Thorin decided determinatly._

_'He will see us, sure as death.' Dwalin warned his king._

_'Maybe, but we will split up. We may make it in small groups. Some of us will reach the forges. We must.' Thorin assured his company._

_The next moments flew by like a nightmare. Smaug was everywhere. Kaya stayed with Dwalin and Nori, while Thorin ran in a group with Balin and Bilbo. Dwalin and Kaya stopped running as they heard Bilbo and Balin cry out for Thorin. They returned immediately and saw Thorin disappear in a pit with Smaug on his heals. Dwalin and Nori activated the mechanism which pulled Thorin back up and they barely made it to the forges. All of them. _

_The forges were cold like the stone surrounding it, they needed a fire hot enought o lighten them. Fire they did not have. Thorin turned towards Smaug and started to insult him. Kaya and the other dwarves looked at him in surprise, but soon all guessed his plan. _

_'Slug!' Thorin spit out towards Smaug and then turned around with a mischievious grin reminding Kaya of Kili._

_'Take cover.' Thorin grinned and the dwarves rushed towards the pillars. Kaya found no pillar for cover in time and Thorin pulled her into his arms, pressing her against him as Smaugs fire surrounded them. _

_Kaya did not know what was more hot, Smaugs fire or Thorins muscular body and his strong arms around her. One hand cupped the back of her head and the other laid on her lower back. It was the worst possible moment to feel distracted, but Kaya could not think of anything more than touching the dwarf who tried to protect her from the dragonfire. Her hands laid on his chest and she gently pressed her palms against Thorins muscles, relishing in the strength Thorins body radiated. _

_Suddenly, the fire was gone and Thorins and Kayas eyes met. Thorin nuzzled his nose against Kayas for a short moment before he let go of her reluctantly. It was not the time for such pleasures. Kaya still tried to concentrate as the dwarves made ready to fight off the dragon. The gold in the forges started to melt as the company fought Smaug and managed to keep him busy. _

_'To the halls of the kings!' Thorin shouted and Kaya watched in horror as the dragon destroyed the column where the hobbit was standing. Bilbo rolled down the breaking stone and landed on his back with a huff. _

_'Bilbo, go on!' Thorin shouted to his burglar and Kaya ran to the hobbit to help him up. They had to keep moving, only then they had a chance to survive. Kaya and Bilbo fell to the ground as a huge banner fell over ttem, burrying them under its weight. Smaug crashed through the wall behind them and made for the gates of Erebor. He wanted to take revenge on the people of Laketown, of whom he thought to be responsible for the dwarves in his mountain. Bilbo tried to stop him, but he only gave the dragon a clue. Smaug enjoyed to see the fear in Bilbos eyes, fear for his friends, fear for the ones who meant something to him. It was Thorin who made the dragon focus on something else than his revenge for a moment. The dwarves had forged a golden statue of Thror and Msaug seemed to be captured in the sight of the tall statue, which reached up to the ceiling of the great hall. But the gold was still fluid. After a blink of an eye it collapsed and waves of gold washed over the floor and the dragon. Thorin watched in triumph as Smaug disappeared under waves of gold. But even heated gold would not kill the dragon. On the contrary, it made him even more furious and the company had to watch how the dragon broke through the gate and flew towards Laketown...towards Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur. And the countless men who were not even dreaming about the wrath that would hit them._

'Does the great hall of Erebor have a floor of gold now?' Kaya asked Gimli the next morning. She remembered how Smaug had emerged from the river of gold completely unharmed.

'Yes, indeed.' Gimli smirked. 'All the lords of Middle Earth will walk on pure gold when they meet with our kings.'

Kaya, Legolas and Gimli sat in one of the gardens of Minas Tirith, enjoying the calm and quiet. But today, Kaya could not hide from her duties. She had to return to Arwens side as her courtlady. She had to face Thorin. But evil took every choice from her.

'My Lady Kaya! Prince Legolas, lord Gimli, your presence is needed in council immediately!' an armed guard rushed to the gardens and informed the trio.

'What happened?' Kaya saw the worry in the young mans eyes.

'The Shire.' he said. 'The home of our ringbearer and his brave family. It is under attack.'

This unforseen news shocked Kaya and she stopped dead in her tracks. As she looked at Legolas and Gimli, she could see only shock and determination in their eyes, the same emotions she was feeling right now. Her own problems faded into oblivion as she rushed towards the council with her friends, ready to rush to the aide of those who had changed the fate of Middle Earth.

The small army which made way for the Shire only a few days later was extraordinary. It were only a few hundred armed people, but they were men, elves and dwarves. Every group of people was led by a king, for none of the three kings would stay behind to leave the Shirelings to their fate. King Elessar, king Thranduil and king Thorin could claim that a hobbit had helped them to reclaim or retain their thrones. Bilbo had helped to reclaim Erebor, Merry and Pippin had helped to save Gondor and Rohan and Frodo and Sam had destroyed the ring. Now the hobbits needed help. Bilbo was sick of worry. He knew that Frodo was not the same hobbit as he was before the journey to Mordor and he did not even want to think about what the orcs might have done to his nephew. At least Sam was with him.

King Elessar would lead the army from Gondor, with three hundred men. Thranduils elves would join the army north of Bree and Thorin had sent a raven to Ered Luin and a few hundred dwarves would join the army of elves and men shortly before they reached the Shire. Queen Neeyas soldiers would stay in Gondor and help the city guards secure the White City. It was the first time after the Battle of Helms Deep that the three free people of Middle Earth united in battle. Queen Arwen would ride to Rivendell and get the help of her father and brothers. Only a few elves remained in Rivendell, but they would also rush to the aide of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. The queen would ride swiftly, only with her two courtladies and her husband worried. It took a council meeting for the king and queen to sort out their disagreement.

It was then, when Thorin saw Kaya again, for the first time after the Battle of the Five Armies.

The kings, queen Neeya and their closest advisors were already present as the queen entered with Eowyn and Kaya. Thorin was sitting with his back to them, so he did not see Kaya enter. Kaya on the other hand, immediately recognised him. The long black hair, now with a few more grey streaks, the broad shoulders and the Durin blue tunic. Kaya had never seen Thorin with his crown before, for she had not been present for the coronation anymore. She had been long gone, fled from the Lonely Mountain. It was Kili who saw her first. The kings nephew looked at the woman who was supposed to be his aunt and winced. Kaya did not look at the dwarves, she looked straight against the wall or looked at her queen. Not for the first time, Kili wondered what had happened for her to turn away from them.

'The help of the elves of Rivendell might be of great importance.' Neeya spoke. 'Lord Elrond and his healers are skilled beyond the average healers of men and dwarves. It would be wise to take them to the Shire with us.'

Thorin grinded his teeth, but he knew that Kayas mother was right. But Elessar objected.

'Their support is much anticipated, nevertheless, I think that a messenger riding to Rivendell would suffice.' Elessar grumbled and looked at his wife.

'Rivendell is my home. I know every road, open and secret, and I ride swiftly.' Arwen argued. 'Time is running. We need every moment.'

'I will not let you ride without an escort.' Elessar tried to tell her, but Arwen only shook her head.

'An escort would slow us down. I have Eowyn and Kaya at my side. Both are battle-tried and swift riders.' Arwen told her husband and her tone was determinated. Her decision had been made and there was nothing her husband would do about it. But he tried.

'Eowyn and Kaya are not enough protection. No offense...' Elessar turned to his queens courtladies and in this moment Thorin realised that Kaya had to be in the same room as him. His heart beat irratically as he turned around in his chair and laid eyes on the woman he loved more than anyone else, but had wronged and hurt so much that she had ran away from him. Thorins gut clenched as Kaya met his gaze. Her eyes showed her sadness and hurt. He also saw rejection towards him in her eyes. But no anger, no fury and no reproach. It would have been easy for him to cope with any allegation coming his way, but the silent suffering was more than he could take. Only once before, Thorin had felt so much grief and guilt over his actions. It was when he had banished his burglar. But Bilbo had forgiven him, Kaya apparantly had not.

'With all due respect, my husband and king...' Arwen smiled politely, but her eyes gleamed in determination. 'My courtladies are enough protection. And on my way to the Shire, my father and brothers will be with me.'

'I will not allow you or your ladies to risk your lives that recklessly!' Elessar exclaimed, but his qife had a mind of her own.

'I am your queen and you do not have to allow me anything.' she told him quietly.

'I can order your courtladies to stay.' Elessar was a good man, but the worry for his wife numbed him.

The dispute between the king and queen reached Eowyns and Kayas ears, if not the ears of the council. Many of the council smirked in amusement, as they watched both courtladies move behind their queen, crossing their arms over their chests. Silently, they showed their loyalty to their queen and defied the king. Elessar sighed and started smiling.

'Very well.' he said quietly. 'I see that even a king has his thresholds.'

Thorin watched Kaya the whole time and never did his eyes leave her face. He knew that she forced herself not to look at him and her whole body language signaled him that she did not like being watched like that. But he had to try and catch her gaze again. He had to talk to her. For the last day, he had tried to convince himself that Kaya did not want to see him, nor that she wanted to talk to him. But she had been precious to him, she was still. Thorin was a warrior, he had always fought for his goals in life and he would not stop that now. But while battle was known to him, love was not. He could not leave the council to run after her, but his heart made a leap as Kaya turned around before she left with the queen and looked back at him. As Thorin turned to the table again, he met Thranduils cold glare and frowned. The elven king cocked a brow at his opponent and smirked smugly. His son, Legolas, only glared daggers at Thorin. For the first time since he was king under the mountain, Thorin could not care less about protocol.

'Excuse me, king Elessar.' Thorin stood up and bowed politely. 'My nephew Kili will take over for me, I have an important matter to attend to. I can assure you that you have the full support of the dwarves under my command. We will see to it that the orc filth will be drawn back from the Shire.'

With these words and ignoring Kili wide eyes, Thorin rushed out of council. King Elessar smiled after the dwarf king, for he knew what was on his mind. Elessar had know Kaya since he was a young man and her state of mind worried him. He only hoped that the stubborn dwarf would repair the damage he had done. For his sake and Kayas.

**Sorry, I will update faster, so that you guys won´t have to wait too long for Thorin and Kaya^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin cursed loudly as he rushed through the corridors of the royal house in Minas Tirith. Every one of this blasted corridors looked the same and Thorin knew that his sense of direction was not his best feature. As Thorin passed the next corner, he ran into someone smaller than him. At first he thought that it was one of the hobbits, but it turned out to be Kayas sister, Moya.

The half elf looked at the dwarf king and bowed reluctantly. At least her mother had told her some manners, Thorin thought bitterly.

'Is the council finished already?' the princess asked and Thorin frowned down at her.

'No.' he told her firmly and tried to walk past her. But the princess held him back.

'She will not talk to you.' she remarked with an icy voice. Thorin had to remind himself that the little girl in front of him was a mere child, but he still disliked her.

'I do not think that this is any of your business.' he snarled and walked a few steps before Moya made him stop again.

'I do not understand how a king could even be interested in a mere courtlady.' Moya sneered. 'Kaya is below you.'

Thorins blood froze in his veins as he turned around to face Kayas sister. 'How dare you? Kaya is of royal blood. She is a princess. She is your older sister. You should show her the respect she deserves.'

'She deserves nothing but my goodwill.' Moya sneered. 'And she is no princess. Not anymore. No princess of the Northern Realm would serve any other royal.'

Thorin gave the little girl his best frown, but apparently the girls arrogance made her immune to his glares. 'Is there something that you want to tell me?' he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

'It is your fault that she was stripped of her rank and title, you know?' Moya gave Thorin an evil grin. 'It was because of you that she was banished from her home and lives in exile.'

'What?' Thorin could not make any sense out of Moyas words.

'Was your master Balin the only one who could properly read your contracts?' Moya asked him tauntingly. 'My mother set up the contract together with him. My sister´s hand for an army. Too much of a prize if you ask me. But anyway, my mother made sure that Kaya would not break off another marriage plan of our mother´s. In the contract was an additional specification. If Kaya was to break free from the marriage promise to you, she would no longer be a part of the royal house of the Northern Realm. It was either the marriage to you or exile. She chose exile.'

Moyas grin grew wider as she saw hurt and remorse in Thorins eyes. 'She loved you. She really did. And still, it was not enough.'

_Balin._ Thorins heart stung in pain at the memory of his old friend and advisor. He had to admit that he had not read the contract entirely. He had wanted to marry Kaya and he had trusted Balin to tend to the contract. He had not known anything about this addition and Balin had never told him. His old friend must have thought their love to be strong enough, stronger than the madness running in his family and stronger than the greed for his gold. But he had been wrong. In this moment, Thorin hated himself more than anything else. He had done this to Kaya.

As Thorin was able to focus on the present again, Moya was gone. So was Kaya. The queen of Gondor and her courtladies had left Minas Tirith for Rivendell.

The army left Minas Tirith one day later. Lord Faramir would rule in the king´s absence, as his father had done before him. A raven had reached Thorin with the message that fourhundred heavily armed dwarves from Ered Luin were waiting for him at the border of the Shire. Bilbo, Merry and Pippin were silent, but determined and all of the hobbits eye´s gleamed in need to avenge the attack on their home. They all worried about their friends and family and seeing their pain urged on the men, elves and dwarves. It took the army three weeks to reach the borders of the Shire. As they arrived the soldiers were tired and weakened, but the most important task still lay before them. The recapture of the Shire.

The first encounter with the orcs was shortly after the arrival of the army from Gondor. They had not yet met with the dwarves from Ered Luin as the orcs attacked by nightfall. Thorin, Kili, Bofur and Dori and Gimli formed a protective ring around Bilbo and Merry and Pippin fought alongside of the soldiers of Gondor. A nasty looking orc and a few warg riders broke through the personal guard of King Elessar, killing half of them and surrounded the king. Thranduils elves were not there, yet and Thorin and his dwarves were busy saving their own lives. It was when the ugly orc leader charged Elessar when three riders came crashing out of the woods in a murderous speed. Three hooded riders charged the orcs surrounding the king of Gondor and the lead rider smashed the orcs skull with an elven blade. The two riders flanking the leader charged at the other orcs and wargs and managed to drive the filthy creatures back. Behind these riders, an elven army joined the fight and soon, the orcs were driven back. Thorin felt Kili go stiff at his side and as he turned he saw a red haired elf fight her way towards them. Swiftly as ever, Tauriel slashed her way through the orcs with her elven daggers and behind her, Legolas shot the retreating orcs with a deadly precision.

'Kaya!' Thorin froze as he heard someone scream for the former princess. It was then when he saw one of the horses rear up and its rider slide down its back, avoiding the blow of an axe. The rider landed on his feet, but his hood slipped down his head. It was indeed Kaya and it had been Eowyn who had screamed out to warn her. Kaya nodded at her friend to signal her that she was unharmed, but soon many orcs surrounded her, thinking that the female on foot would be an easy target. But Kaya was an experienced fighter. One orc after the other fell under her blade and her loyal battlehorse stayed at her side, stomping and crushing some orcs below his hooves.

Tauriel rushed to Kayas side and Thorin had to smirk despite the dangerous situation as he saw Kayas frown. For some reason Tauriel and Kaya had never got along well and Kaya probably did not want the she-elf to help her.

'I do not need your help, redhead!' Kaya snarled, but in this moment five orcs threw themselves at her and Kaya rolled her eyes. 'Alright...help!'

Tauriel grinned grimly and fought back the orcs together with the courtlady. It took only a few more moments until the orcs were driven away for good. Kaya firmly nodded her thanks to Tauriel and rushed back to Arwens side. The queen was unharmed, she only had a slight scratch on her cheek from crashing through the woods in order to get to her husband in time.

Thorin was about to turn to his dwarves as he saw an orc moving behind Kaya. The filth was injured and bleeding heavily, but it crawled towards the courtlady with a sword in his claws. The dwarf king did not think, he only grabbed Orcrist and rushed towards Kaya with a battle cry. Kaya turned around and saw Thorin move towards her with his sword held up high. She froze on the spot, too terrified to move as she remembered that she had been in a similar situation before. Back then, in Erebor. Kaya closed her eyes and awaited the blow, but she only felt the sword hit something or someone behind her. As she opened her eyes, Thorin stood in front of her, his swordarm reaching below her arm and the tip of the sword had killed the orc who had sneaked up on her from behind. Kaya began to shiver violently. The look she gave Thorin broke the kings heart. She was afraid of him and she had thought that he would kill her. She was shivering because of him. As Thorin reached out to touch Kaya, the courtlady recoiled. It was like a punch in his face, but Thorin knew that he deserved it. Kaya and Thorin stood on the battlefield, staring at each other, unable to move.

_The atmosphere in the mountain was sultry after the dragon had crushed through the gate. Thorin and his company worried about Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur, who had stayed behind in Laketown. Bilbo looked down from Erebors lookout and tried to see through the mist, at least he hoped that it was mist and no smoke from burning houses and bodies. Kaya noticed that Thorin was nowhere to be seen. As she asked Balin, the old dwarf only shook his head and pointed towards the treasury._

_'Be careful, lass.' Balin murmured._

_'The dragon is gone, master Balin.' Kaya frowned at Thorins advisor, but the old dwarf only smiled at her. He looked exhausted. _

_'It is not the dragon you should fear.' Balin answered and turned away to join the rest of the company. _

_Kaya thought about his words until she reached the halls of gold. She had never seen so much gold in her life and took a moment to stare at the huge golden hills and the gems inbetween the golden sea of coins. _

_'Its beautiful, isn´t it?' a quiet voice behind her made her jump. Thorin was sitting on the stairway, his gaze fixed on the gold. He did not look at Kaya._

_'There are more beautiful things in life.' Kaya shrugged her shoulders. Reluctantly she sat down beside Thorin._

_'Like what?' Thorin asked and Kaya looked at him in surprise._

_'The world around us, Thorin.' Kaya tried to remember how her home looked like when she was a small child. 'The sunrise over the Misty Mountains, the magical trees in Lothlorien, the Shire...and there is more. The most beautiful thing for me is the sight of the people I love. Their smiles.'_

_Kaya suddenly realised that she had never seen Thorin smile. He had smiled during their journey, but it had been sad or bitter smiles, no smiles from the heart. The princess looked at her intended and frowned. _

_'It is impolite to stare at others.' Thorin smirked and turned his face towards her. He froze as he felt her fingertips move over his face. Kaya trailed her fingers over his forehead, down his nose and over his beard. _

_'I want to see you smile, Thorin.' Kaya told him quietly. 'Maybe one day, when all of this is over...'_

_Thorin lowered his gaze and relished in the touch of her fingers on his skin. He wanted to lean into her touch, but he could not find the peace to do so. Not here, in the treasury. Slowly, Thorin stood up and reached out for Kaya. _

_'Come, I want to show you something.' Thorin pulled Kaya up by her hand and did not let go of it until they reached the main wing. Kaya stared at Erebors mighty stairs and went pale as she looked into the deep. Not one of the stairs had a rail and they were quite narrow. Kaya felt dizzy only looking at them._

_'Did anyone ever fall down these stairs?' she whispered and heard Thorin chuckle. 'The handrails are missing and its really...deep.'_

_'Does it scare you?' Thorin asked and moved closer to Kaya, who nodded. 'Then I will not let go of your hand until we have reached the royal wing.'_

_Kaya felt ridiculous walking down the narrow stairway. She was annoyed that something that simple could make her stomach wrench in fear. Her palms were sweaty and her breath was erratic as they reached the royal wing. She started to breathe normally again as they left the stairs and Kaya could not look into Erebors depth anymore. They stopped in front of a dark red door and Thorin pushed it open. Kaya followed him through the door and looked around in the big room. There was a huge fireplace and above the fireplace was a huge painting, showing five dwarves. As Kaya walked closer, she could recognise a young Thorin on the painting, standing beside an adult female dwarf, who held a dwarfling. The male dwarf at Thorins left looked like him, at least the eyes and the nose were the same. This was Thorins family, this was his room. Kaya let her gaze wander over the dark furniture. The bed caught her attention. She had not slept in a real bed for ages and she missed the warmth and softness of a bed. Thorin had seen her glance at the bed and smirked. _

_'Take the bed.' he whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her from behind. At first she stiffed, but then Kaya leaned back into his touch. She was cold, so much Thorin could tell. 'I will look for something to light the fire.'_

_'How do you not suffocate that far inside of the mountain?' Kaya was tired, but she also had so many questions. _

_Thorin smiled into her hair. 'There is enough fresh air coming through our mines. Every mine has a admission for air. Otherwise the forges would not be working. I will show them to you, when we have restored our home.'_

_'Our home.' Kaya did not know how to feel about it. This mountain was a strange world to her._

_'Do you regret coming here with me?' Thorin asked her, but there was no allegation in his tone, only worry. _

_Kaya turned around in his arms and smiled at him. 'No.' was her only answer. _


	12. Chapter 12

'We have to reach the Shire.' Elessars voice pulled Thorin and Kaya out of their torpor. Bilbo, Merry and Pippin were pale and breathed heavily, but they were determined to reclaim their homes from the orcs.

'There are only two ways into the Shire...either over the Brandywine bridge or over the main road.' Bilbo told the kings. He eyed Thorin and Kaya who still behaved awkwardly around each other. After all of this was done, he would ask them what had happened and he would not take anything but the truth for an answer.

'We should split up. My warriors and the elves from Rivendell will cross the river.' Thranduil had joined with his kin. The elves from Rivendell were led by lord Elrond himself, but once the Shire was taken, Elrond would join the healers and tend to the wounded. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir would lead the army into battle at his side. The dark twins hated orcs more than anything else and had spent their life hunting and killing them wherever they could find them. Their whole lives were assigned to avenge their mother, who had been captured and tortured by orcs. She had not died, but she had left Middle Earth and her family for Valinor and her sons missed her greatly.

Elessar nodded. The men and dwarves would take the main road. Bilbo would go with the elves, much to the dismay of Thorin. But even the stubborn king of the dwarves agreed that the elves needed a guide who knew every corner of the terrain they were about to attack. Arwen stayed at her husband´s side, as well as Eowyn and Kaya, who still looked pale. But there was no time to worry about this. In the morning, they would take the Shire back.

In the first ray of sunlight the armies attacked. The orcs had been warned, but they had not expected the determination of the three armies, neither the fighting spirit of the hobbits of the Shire. The battle was bloody and costly. All three armies of men, elves and dwarves had lost one third of their soldiers. Even some elven healers had died, much to Elronds remorse. He had not planned to take them with him into battle, but the orcs had been numerous and they had needed every sword. After the orcs retreated, the leaders of the three armies met in Bag End. The House of the Old Took was still in the hands of Southrons. A small group of wild men from the south had taken control over the Shire´s Thain and held him hostage. There was no was for the men, elves and dwarves to get near them without risking the life of the Thain or his family.

'There is one way.' Thranduil mused. 'The Southrons are primitive savages. They might lose their alertness if confronted with some pleasures...wine, good food and ...women.'

'We have no women with us...' Elessars eyes widened as he understood the implication. 'You mean I should send my queen...?'

'I am not talking about your queen.' Thranduil shook his head. 'Neither am I talking about lady Eowyn.'

Now it was Thorins turn to frown.

'Lady Kaya is not bound to any man. She is a beautiful woman and the Southrons will quickly focus on her. She would be the perfect divertion.' Thranduil plotted.

Thorin was about to object, but he knew that Kaya was not his to protect. His heart wrenching with guilt, Thorin realised that if he had not succumbed to the goldsickness, Kaya would now be his and would not be forced into this situation.

'She will not go alone.' Thranduil held up his hands. 'I will send my captain of the guard with her. Tauriel and Kaya shall divert the southron guards until we find a way into the house of the old Thain.'

Elessar looked as if he wanted to object, but in this moment Kaya and Tauriel emerged from the shadows. Kayas expression was blank and almost resigned, but Tauriel was fuming with anger. But Thranduil was her king and she was bound to his order. To make things worse, Tauriel knew that it was the only way to save the Thain, Bilbos uncle. Thorin frowned as he thought about Kili, who would try to save his beloved from this fate.

Thorin tried to catch Kayas gaze, but she avoided to look at him during the whole meeting. It was at the door when he intercepted her. He did not dare to touch her again, but he had to talk to her.

'Please, do not do this.' he asked her quietly and his words made her look at him.

'Why do you care?' Kayas tone was icy and her words hit Thorin directly in the heart. 'Nothing they could do to me would be worse than what you did.'

_The day after Smaug had fled the mountain, Thorin woke up in the huge dusty bed with Kaya in his arms. Thorin pulled her close and let his eyes wander over her sleeping form. He desired her greatly and with a smile he remembered her blush as he had pulled her close in the forges. His body had reacted strongly to her closeness, but it had not been the time. Now, in the peace and silence of the morning, Thorin could feel his longing grow strong. For a moment he could only feel his longing for Kaya, but as the time passed another longing crept into his heart. He wanted his gold. He needed to see it. _

_In this moment, Kaya turned around in his arms and opened her eyes. Slowly realising where she was, she smiled at him and kissed his nose. Thorin relaxed back into the bed as Kaya started to stroke his face with her fingers again. Thorin enjoyed these intimate gestures and leaned into her hand to kiss her palm. Kaya chuckled as Thorins beard tickled her hand. _

_'Good morning.' Thorin whispered against her skin. 'Did you sleep well?'_

_Kaya smiled and laid her forehead against his. 'Better than in a long time. What about you?'_

_Thorin was about to answer as he realised that he had slept the whole night without having any nightmares. 'I slept very well. I think its the beautiful woman in my arms.' _

_'Charmer.' Kaya whispered and smiled. She remembered the last evening and looked at Thorin in anticipation. 'Will I ever see you smile?'_

_'I am smiling right now.' Thorin answered stunned and looked down at her. _

_'No, you are not. I mean a smile that reaches the eyes. A smile that makes you look carefree and...not like the king.' Kaya moved her thumb over his lips and Thorin breath faltered. _

_'I am the king.' Thorin told her and cupped her face in his hands. He was the king and he would claim his queen. 'Maybe one day, you will see what you wish. Until then, you will have to cope with an old, grumpy and severe dwarf. Is that enough for you?'_

_'You are not old.' Kaya chuckled as Thorin pinched her behind playfully. As an answer she wrapped her leg around Thorins waist and pulled him close. Kaya was an unmarried princess, but she was no virgin. She was not very experienced in lovemaking, but she knew when she wanted a man, or in this case, a dwarf. Smiling timidly, she gave Thorin an open mouthed kiss and trailed her tongue over his lips. Thorin had held back until this moment and growled as he rolled them over and trapped Kaya between his body and the mattress. Kaya moaned as he kissed her hungrily and let Thorin dominate their intimacy. She arched her back as Thorin hads slipped into her dress and cupped her breast. As he pinched her nipples, Kaya gasped into the kiss and made Thorin chuckle. He nibbled his way along her jaw, down her neck and over the exposed skin as he pulled down her dress. Kaya arched her back to meet Thorins warm lips and shivered as she felt the cold air on her skin. As soon as Thorins big hands trailed over her skin again, Kaya forgot even how to spell the word cold. Moments later, when they became one, she forgot everything else._

_As Kaya woke up later that morning, she froze. She was naked, but covered with a white sheet. The bed was empty, Thorin was gone. Kaya frowned and tried not to think about it too much. Thorin had to take care of things. Smaug may be gone, but they had not heard anything from Laketown, yet. The quest was not over. Their burglar had not found the arkenstone. There was still very much to do. _

_Days later, Kaya had not seen Thorin again. He had stayed in the treasury and Balin had kept Kaya away with a worried expression. The old dwarf politely asked her to take care of the chambers together with the brothers Ri and Bombur and so, Kaya had been kept busy for the last days. Five days after Smaug had left, they were on their way up to the ground level as they heard Thorin yell. They rushed up to see what was going on and what they saw made their blood freeze. Thorin had grabbed Bilbo by the throat and dangled him over the cliffs above the gate. The hobbit struggled, but he was no match for a dwarf. Kaya was about to rush to the hobbits aide, but Balin held her back with a firm grip._

_'Thorin is not himself. If you help the halfling, he will focus his anger and hatred on you.' Balin warned her. _

_'What if he kills Bilbo?' Kaya asked Balin with fear. She knew that Thorin was no murderer, but as she saw the mad gleam in his eyes all strength left her legs. This dwarf was not Thorin. It could not be. There was only one thing to do and Kaya was the only one who would do it. Determinatedly, she stepped forward and grabbed Thorins arms, pulling it back. Surprised by her actions, Thorin let go of Bilbo, who landed on the floor with a cry. It was then when Kaya realised that an army had gathered in front of Erebors gates. An army of elves and men. And they had all witnessed Thorins actions. _

_Kaya saw something glimmer in the hands of the leader of men, Bard. It was the arkenstone. The only way how the men could have gotten a hold onto the stone was...Bilbo. Kaya looked down at the halfling and understood immediately. Bilbo had stolen the arkenstone and had given it to the men and elves. He had betrayed Thorin. As Kaya looked back at Thorin she understood why Bilbo had done this. The arkenstone was the only thing which seemed to interest the king in his current state. The arkenstone would be the only thing making him willing to listen to the mens demands._

_But Thorin would not listen to reason. Especially Thranduils presence enraged him. Kaya watched in shock as Thorin banished Bilbo and turned his back on the men and elves who had been his allies over a century ago. Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin were standing at the side of the grey wizard, staring at their king in disbelief. Thorin had lost control and everyone could see it. _

_With a growl, Thorin turned his back on his company and strode back to the treasury. Kaya caught up with him, but before she could say a word, Thorin grabbed her and pushed her against a pillar._

_'Where are your mother´s soldiers?' he asked her darkly. 'There is an army in front of our gates, threatening us and the defense your mother promised in exchange for our marriage is not here!'_

_Kaya did not know what to say. She felt hurt and betrayed, but her fear for Thorin was stronger. Dwalins call made them rush back out. Kaya could see Bilbo standing at Gandalfs side, his head hanging low. But what she saw at the north flank of the army made her grow pale. Her mother´s soldiers were there. They had arrived, but they had taken position at the side of the men and elves. Apparently, queen Neeya had promised her ally Thranduil to support him instead of Thorin and had broken her word to Thorin. _

_'Traitors.' Thorin growled and turned towards Kaya. 'Your mother broke the contract. Leave at once.'_

_Kaya looked at him in surprise and shook her head. When they had made love he had looked at her with nothing but affection, desire and ...Kaya had thought that it was love. Now, all she could see in his eyes were hatred and fury. With a last hateful look at her he left the balcony and left Kaya and the company behind. Balin was about to tell Kaya that she could leave over the balcony, like Bilbo, but Kaya was already running after Thorin. She would not let him treat her like that. Her mother´s betrayal was not her fault. If the dwarves of the company would not try to reason with Thorin, she would. Kaya caught up with Thorin on the last stairway before the treasury. _

_'Thorin!' Kaya grabbed his shoulder, but his reaction caught her off guard. Thorin snarled at her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. With the other arm he pressed her back against him and walked towards the edge of the stairs. Kaya winced in pain and whimpered as Thorin walked so far to the edge that her feet were slowly losing the contact to the ground. Only the fist in her hair and the grip on her waist held her there. If Thorin would let her go, she would fall. Fall into the endless dark abyss of Erebor._

_'Your mother´s tiny little kingdom supports my enemies!' he snarled into her ear. 'Your mother tricked me into marrying you. No man has married you until today, I should have known that there was a reason. You are treacherous like your mother. You ensnared me with your beauty and your body. But you have no honor! You are a whore, a royal whore and I will never waste a thought on you again!'_

_Tears fell down Kayas face, but they were no tears of fear. Thorins words hurt her more than his fist in her hair and suddenly she wished that he would let go. Never before had she loved a man. Never before she had given her heart away, only this once. And her heart had fallen into the abyss of Erebor, shattering into a million pieces. _


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin sat at Bilbos fireplace in Bag End, slumped forward with his face hidden behind his hands. The king was close to desperation. Of course he had always known what he had done in his madness, for he remembered every second of it. But seeing the effects on Kaya had made him realise how much damage he caused. How much pain he had caused. Kaya had loved him and her love had destroyed her. The former strong and confident woman had become a mere shadow of her old self. After Thorin had thrown all those horrible things into her face, he had pulled her back and had pushed her away from him, making her land on the hard steps of the stairway. He had not even looked at her once as he left for the treasury. Later, in battle, he had seen a dark haired female in a grey hood fight at Tauriels side, and he had seen this person fall to Bolgs blow which had been aimed at him. He had looked into a pair of brown eyes, but then he had fallen unconscious due to the blood loss. As he woke up in the healers tent, the battle was long over.

Thorin had sent messengers to queen Neeyas realm, but they came back with the message that any news concerning the princess would not be forwarded to any dwarf. Back then, Thorin had thought Neeya to protect her daughter, but she had only kept quiet about the fact that she had exiled her own daughter for breaking the contract and not staying with Thorin. Kaya had been too strong for her mother and the queen had found the perfect way to get rid of her heiress. And Thorin had involuntarily helped her. Not only had he broken her heart, he had also destroyed her chance of happiness without him. And now, it was Kaya who had to play the bait for the southrons, because she was not bound to any man whose honor she might damage and because she was not protected through rank anymore. This was all his fault.

'Why are you still up, uncle?' Kili sat down on the floor in front of him and frowned at him. 'We have to be alert tomorrow.'

'I will not find any sleep.' Thorin sighed. 'Why are you still up?'

'I talked to Tauriel.' Kili stated grimly. 'She is determined to play the bait along with Kaya tomorrow. I tried to convince her to defy her king´s orders, but she did not. How could he throw her into the wargs´s den like this? As if she was worth nothing?'

'Is Kaya worth nothing?' Thorin asked, his tone dangerously quiet.

Kili closed his eyes in defeat and turned to his uncle. 'Apparently she is not, otherwise you would not have thrown her away years ago.'

Thorin was shocked by his nephews answer. He had not expected these allegations from Kili. But his nephew was right and Thorin had nothing to say to his defense.

'Kaya is worth more than all the gold and all the jewels in Erebor.' Thorin whispered and Kilis expression softened. 'But I do not deserve her. I do not deserve her love or her forgiveness.'

'Have you even asked?' Kili asked his uncle and frowned as he shook his head. 'Thorin...'

'You saw how she reacted. You saw how she recoiled when I came near her.' Thorin told Kili bitterly. 'I do not know how to ask her to forgive me when I cannot even forgive me myself.'

'You have to try.' Kili stood up and looked down at his uncle. 'You might lose her for good tomorrow.'

Thorin walked to Kayas tent in the next morning. Kili had told him that Kaya and Tauriel shared a tent and planned their mission. As the king of the dwarves arrived, Tauriel emerged and frowned at him. Thorin knew that the she-elf was not fond of him and he could understand. Nevertheless, he would not let her stand in his way. Before she could say something, Thorin held up his hands.

'Please, I only want to talk to her.' he said quietly.

'I doubt that she wants to talk to you.' Tauriel sneered and looked down at him the way Thorin hated it.

'Is it not her decision to make?' he asked and pushed himself past the captain of the Mirkwood guard. Since there was no door to knock on, Thorin called out for Kaya. He could hear her move inside of the tent and moments later the flap opened.

Kaya looked at him in astonishment. She had not expected him to come to her. As Thorin wanted to say something, Tauriel interrupted him by speaking to Kaya in the elvish tongue. Kaya smiled sadly and shook her head, answering in elvish. Tauriel snarled and left, but she eyed Thorin dangerously before she walked away.

'I did not know that you spoke elvish.' Thorin cleared his throat.

'I was educated in all the languages of our allies.' Kaya told him, but she did not walk away from the entrance of the tent. 'Why are you here, your majesty?'

'Please, do not call me that. You used to call me by my name.' Thorin asked her and reached out for her hand. But Kaya pulled away.

'I used to be a princess and we used to get married. Things change.' she stated bitterly and walked back into the tent. With a sad sigh, Thorin followed her, although she had not invited him in. 'Tauriel and I have to get ready, we leave for the Thain´s house this morning.'

'I know. That is why I came here.' Thorin admitted. 'I wanted to tell you that...'

'To tell me what? That I do not need to do this?' Kaya laughed bitterly. 'I am not a princess anymore. I do what is awaited from me.'

'Please, I...' Thorin sighed. Kaya turned away from him and pulled off her cloak, revealing a dress of a maiden servant. It was a simple white linen dress and it was cut out deeply. Her shoulders were bare and when she moved, her bare legs were visible. Thorin swallowed heavily. The thought of Kaya being in one room with all these southrons, dressed like this, made him furious. The things they would do to her made Thorin scream mentally. Not thinking about his actions, Thorin marched forward and grabbed Kayas wrists to make her look at him. Kaya jerked and the scared look on her face was like a slap in the face to Thorin. Pained with guilt and remorse, Thorin let go of Kayas wrists and kneeled down in front of her. Kayas scared look changed into a surprised one, but she was still petrified.

'Please.' Thorin whispered. 'I know that there is nothing I could do to make you forgive me. I was too weak to fight the madness and I hurt you more than I wanted to realise. I should have done everything in my power to get you back, but I failed you again. But you, you fought for me. You fought my madness and you fought for my life in battle. I could never repay what you have done for me. I cannot even offer you my heart, for you already have it.'

Kaya listened to him quietly. Her heart beat so violently that she thought that he had to hear it, too. His words echoed in her head and she felt hollow all of a sudden. He loved her. He had just said that he loved her. But the hurt was too deep.

'You forgot about me the moment I left the mountain.' Kayas voice was hoarse with emotion. 'In battle you did not recognise me and after the battle you did not even try to find me. You could have sent a messenger to Rivendell, you knew that lord Elrond is a friend of mine. Nori could have send out spies to get information about my whereabouts. But you did none of those things. I know that you are a king and that you have responsibilities. You restored your beloved Erebor to its old glory. But if you would had loved me, you would have saved me. You would have saved me from my grief, my pain and the horrible memory of your words to me. You had my heart, your majesty, but you threw it away. My heart lays in Erebor, along with the heart of the mountain, burried under rock. And I will never set a foot into that cursed mountain again.'

'Kaya...' Thorin looked up at her. 'I would do anything you asked from me. Anything to assure you that I deeply regret my words to you. I love you, Kaya. I love you more than...'Thorins paused and suddenly knew what to do. 'I love you more than Erebor, than my crown, than my throne. I will fight for you if I must. You may not be a princess anymore, but I will not ask you for forgiveness as a king. I ask you as Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, dwarf of Erebor.'

Kaya could not believe what she heard. 'You would give up your home for me? Your crown?'

'I would give up my life for you.' Thorin told her and shifted on the ground. His knees hurt and his feet were going numb. He was a king, he was not used to kneel. But he would stay on his knees until he had an answer. 'I will not ask you to forgive me. I only ask you to give me another chance to prove my love to you. I have reclaimed my homeland, but I lost everything else on the way, including myself. I will not return to Erebor without you and if you do not want to return, I will not either.'

Kaya felt sick, her emotions were making her dizzy. She felt love, happiness, grief and pain at the same time. She still loved Thorin, but the memory of his assault on her could not be erased. His words echoed in her head and she could not forget the hatred in his eyes as he had looked at her. But this Thorin, the one kneeling in front of her, only looked at her with an expression full of love and regret. Kaya knew that Thorin deeply regretted his actions and she knew that it had been the goldsickness that had forced his hand against her. But she could not forget.

'Thorin...' Kaya sighed. She could not be diverted now. 'I cannot...trust you. Everytime that you touch me I feel your fist in my hair and I see the abyss below my feet. Everytime you look at me I remember your words. You hurt me more than anyone ever could. More than my mother and my sister together. How am I supposed to forget this?'

Thorin closed his eyes in defeat. He lowered his head in shame and only realised that he was crying as he felt cold fingers brush over his wet cheek. Kaya had kneeled down in front of him and caressed his face the same way she had done in Erebor.

'I love you, Thorin. I always have. I fell in love with you as I first laid my eyes on you. The Valar know why, but I fell inlove like a stupid peasant girl.' Kaya smiled sadly. 'I still love you. But I need time.'

Feeling his hope rise, Thorin dared to cup her face in his hands. This time, Kaya did not jerk away from him. 'Come back alive. Come back to me. I will prove to you that you can trust me and that I will never hurt you again in my life.' Thorin whispered and leaned into her. His lips touched her forehead and Kaya closed her eyes, tears rolling over her cheeks. 'Promise me that you will come back.'

But Kaya did not.

'I promise that I will come back.' Tauriel told Kili as they parted later that day.

Thorins nephew had asked Tauriel to stay with him when this nightmare was over. He knew that Thranduil would never agree, but at least he knew that they would have Thorins support. Thorin knew best how it felt to fall in love and have others hinder this love. Kili would not make the same mistake as his uncle and give up on the woman he loved. But now, Tauriel had to focus on her task and Kili would support her as good as possible. The king´s nephew frowned as he looked at his beloved. The dress was much to revealing for his taste and her hair covered her elven ears in lose streaks. He would braid her hair when she came back.

Kili joined his uncle and king Elessar in one of the hobbit holes with a view on the Thain´s home. King Thranduil did not even bother to show up, he did not care much for his captain of the guard since she defied him in favor of the dwarves during the battle of the Five Armies. This was his punishment and he did not expect her to come back.

Thorin and Kili both frowned as they saw their beloved ones walk to the smial with swinging hips and revealing dresses. Thorin had to admit that Kaya looked incredibly attractive and he felt the blood rush between his legs. For a moment pictures flashed up in his mind, pictures of Kaya arching her back as he pound into her, pictures of Kaya screaming out his name as she came in his arms. But this was not the right moment. Shaking his head the dwarf king watched as the door to the smial opened and Tauriel and Kaya disappeared into it. As he saw the greedy and lusty expression on the southrons face he was about to storm out there and get them out by himself, but he knew that they had to wait. Tauriel and Kaya would slip a sleeping potion into the southrons wine and they would wait until they were sleeping to rescue the Thain and his family. Afterwards, the warriors would take care of the rest. Thorin sent a silent prayer to Mahal, begging him to hold his hand over Kaya - and Tauriel. Turning towards his nephew, Thorin realised that he was not alone with his feelings. At least Tauriel knew that there was someone waiting for her when the mission was over. He had confessed his love to Kaya, but he knew that he still had a long way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

_Soft skin moved below his callous hands and quiet moans reached his ears. Thorin slowly kissed his way down Kayas collarbone and over her breasts. His hands soon joined his lips and gently stroke over the sensitive flesh. He could feel Kayas hands in his mane and he let out a quiet hiss as she began to tug at his braids. He could feel her body arche against his and her hips grinding against his groin. Her eyes were gleaming with passion and love as she looked up at him and her lips formed one word...Thorin._

Thorin woke up with a start. He needed a moment to realise that he had fallen asleep and that Kaya was not there with him. She was still in the Thain´s smial, with Tauriel and the southrons. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Thorin stood up from the bench on which he had slept and stretched his limps. Soon, he wished to be asleep again, for the worry about his beloved drove him mad. He hoped that his confession had not distracted her from her task and that she would be careful. That she would fight to come back to him. The thought of the southrons hands on her made Thorin pace furiously. Thorin was about to storm out of the smial they used as a listening post, as Kili rushed in.

'Merry and Pippin were able to speak to Tauriel!' he informed his uncle, panting heavily. 'There are a dozen southrons in there and four of them are garding the Thain. Tauriel will try and distract the four guards and Kaya will take care of the rest.'

Thorin nodded slowly. He just had to ask. 'Did anyone touch her? Them?'

Kili leaned back against a wall and frowned at his uncle. 'I did not ask, uncle. I dared not.'

Thorin was about to walk back to the window as an alarmed cry sounded over to them. Thorin and Kili rushed out the door of their smial and watched one southron emerge from the Thain´s house. He clutched his throat, but he could not stop the blood from rushing out of the deep cut. Thorin had no time to think.

'Kili, with me!' he yelled and the dwarves stormed towards the house. Fighting noises could be heard from inside the hobbit hole and Thorin hoped that they did not come too late. With a mighty blow he beheaded the first southron who crossed his path and knocked another one unconscious with the hilt of Orcrist. Kili swiftly moved over to Tauriel who struggled against two of the remaining guards of the Thain. Thorin desperately looked for Kaya and found her pressed against the kitchen wall by one of the southrons. She was bleeding from a head wound and was fighting against the man who was about to push up her dress. Thorin saw red and with a loud battle cry he charged the man. The southron was nearly two heads taller than him, but the dwarf´s fury made him invincible. With a growl, Thorin impaled the man on Orcrist and rushed to Kaya before the dead body hit the ground. Kaya was shivering, but she did not recoil as Thorin reached out for her. The dwarf was relieved to see that she did not shiver from pain or fear, but from anger and disgust. She eyed the dead southron with a hateful glare before she looked at Thorin. For a few moments they only stood there in the middle of the fight and stared at each other. With a remorseful sigh Thorin turned away, but in this moment Kaya threw herself in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck . As she burried her face against his neck, Thorin jerked out of his torpor and held her tight. Kili and Tauriel had finished off the rest of the savages and freed the Thain and his family. Bilbo, Merry and Pippin, who had followed the two dwarves into the house, took care of their relatives and calmed them down. Nobody noticed Thorin walk out of the smial with Kaya in his arms. The woman had fainted, probably due to the headwound and Thorin would not leave her side this time.

Kaya woke up in a tent to incredible loud yelling. She could not make any sense of the words which echoed in her head and winced as the yelling grew even louder. She burried her head under the cushion and began to panic. Why did she not understand the words? Had she been so severely injured? But then she realised that the language spoken was Khuzdul. Peeking out from below the cushion, Kaya blinked a few times to see through the blurr in front of her eyes. After a while she could recognise two dwarves standing at the flap of the tent, both with dark hair, but just one with a beard. Thorin and Kili. But why were they yelling? And why was she here? The voices grew louder as a man in a gondorian uniform stormed in and snarled at Thorin.

'I demand to take the lady Kaya with me! She is under my responsibility and she belongs to the gondorian delegation.' he snarled in Westron.

'She belongs to no one!' Thorin growled and made Kaya smile. 'The lady Kaya has been injured and we took care of her headwound. And I recommend you keep your voice down.'

'You are the one to talk.' Kaya murmured and caught Kilis attention.

'Kaya! You´re awake!' Kili exclaimed and made Kaya wince and grab her head. Thorin frowned at his nephew and slapped the back of his head before he rushed to Kayas side.

'How are you feeling?' he asked and cupped her cheek. Kaya could not help but lean into his touch.

'I am alright.' suddenly Kaya realised that she was able to speak to Thorin without the awful memory of their last encounter in Erebor ghosting in her mind. All she knew was that he had been at her side during the fight and had rescued her from that southron. The Shire had been almost completely destroyed and it would take months to rebuild everything. The hobbits were devastated and had suffered heavy losses. Compared to that Kaya almost felt bad for dwelling on her past with Thorin. 'I guess I needed a hard knock on the head to remember your real self as well as my own.'

'What do you mean?' Thorins hopeful expression nearly broke Kayas heart.

'I mean that I should have stayed at your side instead of fleeing years ago. I knew that you were not yourself, but the words you threw at me had hurt so much...' Kaya felt tears fall down her cheeks.

'I did not mean one single one of them.' Thorin whispered. 'I am so sorry! What I did was wrong and unforgivable. I cannot forget them myself and there is not one night in which I am not haunted by the pain and grief I saw in your eyes that day.'

'I cannot forget it either.' Kaya whispered and quickly grabbed Thorins wrists before he could recoil from her. 'But I can forgive.'

'I have not deserved your forgiveness.' Thorin sat down on the cot and laid his forehead against hers.

'You insufferable dwarf.' Kaya smirked as he looked at her with an irritated expression. 'Just let us be happy again.'

Kili and the Gondorian quickly retreated from the tent as Thorin crushed his lips onto Kayas and pulled her into his arms. Kili was grinning and the man shook his head. He would have to tell his queen that her courtlady was lost. Lost to a dwarf.

'Are you sure? And you are, too?' Arwen looked at Kaya and to Tauriel.

The two women had made their decisions in life. Tauriel would go back to Erebor with Kili. The former captain of the guard had resigned her post and decided to live the rest of her life at the dwarf´s side. Kili was already wearing Tauriels necklace and Arwen knew best what it meant.

Kaya had decided to stay with Thorin, but neither of them would return to Erebor. Thorin had officially declared Fili as the king of Erebor, the youngest ever to sit on the throne below the arkenstone and had decided to return to Thorins Halls in the Blue Mountains. There was still one person who had to forgive him and that was Dis. Thorin was determined to plead for his sisters forgiveness, with his new wife at his side. Kaya had agreed to marry Thorin and she had been overwhelmed by the sacrifice Thorin made for her. He had forsaken his throne, his crown and his home.

The Thain had married them under the huge willow tree in the centre of the Shire and it had been the first celebration after the conquest. Hobbits, men, elves and dwarves had been at the wedding and had cheered for the married couple. Elessar and Arwen had eyed Thorin suspisciously, but Thorin had sworn that he would love, respect and honor his wife more than anything else and his words had been sincere. Even Arwen, who had witnessed her friends despair for so long, managed to smile at the wedding.

As Kaya threw the bridal bouquet, Pippin was the one who caught it, again. Merry laughed his behind off at his cousins shocked face.

'I am sure.' Kaya glowed of happiness and Tauriel also looked more happy than Arwen remembered her.

'What is it with dwarves? And then two from the line of Durin!' Legolas paced behind Arwens back. 'No good can come of this.'

'Excuse me, you pointy eared elvish princeling, I am from the line of Durin, too!' Gimli exclaimed and looked at his friend with a played sour expression.

'But you...you...' Legolas waved his hands in the air. 'Oh, never mind.'

'You are our friend, Legolas, and I know that you are happy for us.' Kaya and Tauriel walked over to the prince of Mirkwood and took one arm each. Blinking at each other they each gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek and the elven prince actually blushed. Someone cleared his throat and the merry gathering froze as they saw Thorin and Kili stand a few paces away, glaring at Legolas with glares that would have made Thranduil shrink.

'Huh.' Legolas closed his eyes in defeat. 'It has been some time since I went running. What did you say, Gimli? You heard Merry and Pippin call out for us? I guess we should be leaving then.'

Legolas turned on his heals and fled the scene, followed by Gimli who was grinning madly. Arwen only shook her head in amusement and watched as her friend and the red haired she-elf walked towards their loves. All of them looked happy and even the grumpy former king looked at ease and worryless. The queen of Gondor smiled as her own husband joined them and sighed in relief. War was finally over and the shadows of the past had disappeared. They would all look forward to a peaceful and bright future. And if Arwen was right, she would see her friends again if they would visit her to the birth of her newborn child who was already growing inside of her. She looked at her husband and smiled secretly. She still had to tell him.

'Tell me more about Dis.' Kaya asked Thorin as they took a walk over the green hills of the Shire. The men, elves and dwarves had left, but they would soon return to help the hobbits rebuild their home. 'She must be an awesome lady. Raising Fili and Kili on her own and facing death since her childhood must have been hard to bare. After all I heard she remained strong for her sons...and for you.'

Thorin nodded and smiled sadly. 'Dis is one of the most important people in my life. I promised her to bring her sons back to her unharmed. Now, one of them is king and the other one will marry an elf. I hope that you enjoyed our married life, because when we meet Dis I will not be able to execute my marital duties for a long time.'

Kaya had to laugh at that and squeezed Thorins hand in hers. 'I enjoy it very much and after all that happened I had never thought that I would be that happy again. I am sure that Dis will forgive you. I am not sure how she might react to Tauriel, though.'

'Those two are more alike than you all know.' Thorin smirked. 'I always thought that females tend to marry men who are like their fathers. But apparently, males are the same.'

'Am I like your mother?' Kaya looked at Thorin in surprise.

'She was a strong, confident and passionate woman.' Thorin nodded. 'In a way you were very much alike. But only in a way.' he smiled as he saw Kayas face. Kaya obviously did not know wether being like her late mother in law was a compliment or not. But as she saw Thorin smile, all her doubts faded.

'I can see you smile now.' Kaya whispered and cupped Thorins face in her hands. 'It is the most beautiful thing in the world.'

'No, it is not.' Thorin replied and smiled even wider. 'The most beautiful thing in the world is in my arms.'

'Charmer.' Kaya grinned and kissed her new husband. They would leave for the Blue Mountains with Kili and Tauriel tomorrow. Kaya hoped that if Dis was confronted with all four of them, she would have to take some time to decide who of them to kill first and that this would give them time to run. Kaya was pretty sure that it would be either Thorin or Tauriel. She looked forward to find that out.

The End.

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! You guys kept me going! **

**I hope that you liked the story! Thank you for reading! :***


End file.
